The Boy in the Theme Park
by bxbforever991
Summary: When Booth and Parker are in Disney World, a body is found and Booth brings Bones down to Florida to help him solve the murder.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Boy in the Theme Park

Rating: PG- PG13

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I do own the plot to this story and Season 1 on DVD though. I don't own Disney World. Any mentions of things in Disney World are from personal experience and they are owned by the Walt Disney Company.

Summary: When Booth and Parker are in Disney World, a body is found and Booth brings Bones down to Florida to help him solve the murder.

This is my first fanfic ever, so please if you don't like it give me instructive criticism so I can fix some things and hopefully make it better.

Chapter 1

Temperance Brennan walked into her office expecting an easy day identifying bodies from World War II. There were no cases with Booth because he had taken the week off to go to Florida with Parker.

She had just gotten the body out and set it up on her table when she heard the familiar sound of men's shoes hitting the floor. The steps were coming towards her, they were loud and quick. There was only one person she knew that walked like that.

"Bones." he exclaimed.

"Booth, what are you doing here?" she questioned "I though you were supposed to be at some theme park somewhere in Florida"

"Can't I just come and visit my favorite forensic anthropologist?" he questioned with a smirk on his face.

"I can't be your favorite forensic anthropologist because I am the only forensic anthropologist you know." she said, not getting the joke.

"It's a joke Bones." Booth said smiling.

"I don't see how that is funny, but whatever. Why are you here?" she questioned becoming agitated.

"Well, Parker and I were in Disney World, and someone found a body" he said sadly.

"A child's?" she questioned.

"Yeah, that is why it is an FBI case. When the body was found they called the FBI and they knew I was already in Disney World so they called me and told me to fly back up here for the day and get you to come back with me." Booth explained.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to go down to Disney World with you to solve a murder? By the way, where is Parker?"

"Yeah, I mean come on what are you going to be doing while I'm gone? Just identifying bodies from wars a long time ago, can't they just wait another couple of days? To answer you other question, Parker is out in the lab with Zach watching him work on his robot." Booth said.

"Fine." She said getting annoyed. "I'll come with you, just give me a minute to out these bones away. Oh, we will also need to stop by my place before we leave so I can pack"

"Okay, I'll go get Parker and save him from being corrupted into a Squint by Zach." Booth said "Meet me out in front of the lab in five minutes or else I am sending Parker in here to drag you out."

"Alright, I promise. Five minutes." Bones said.

As Booth left and Temperance started putting the Bones away and packing up her stuff she couldn't help but wonder how Booth could get her to do whatever he wanted her to do every time. Not that she minded going places with Booth, but she also enjoyed her other work identifying war victims. She finally put all of the bones away and got the equipment she needed to bring to Florida and exited her office.

As she left she saw Booth and Parker talking to Angela telling her what was going on and why Bones needed to leave. I walked up to them and said "Okay, I'm done packing up my stuff from here. When does out plane leave because we still need to stop by my place so I can pack."

"Bones chill okay. The plane doesn't leave for about another four hours so we have plenty of time to stop by your place." Booth said.

"Hiya Dr. Bones, are you coming to Florida with us?" Parker asked looking up at the Forensic Anthropologist.

"Hi Parker." Bones said kneeling down to Parker's level "You can call me Tempe and yes I am coming to Florida with you."

"Yeah!! Daddy did you hear Tempe is coming back to Florida with us? Parker said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, Buddy I did." He said amazed at how much his son was getting along with Bones.

"Okay then, let's go!!" Parker said as he began to walk out of the doors of the lab with Booth and Bones following him.

"Bye Angela. I'll send information to you once I get it" said Bones waling out the door.

"Okay, bye Sweetie. Remember to have a little fun in Florida." screamed Angela out of the door.

Bones, Booth, and Parker walked out of the Jeffersonian Institute and into the parking garage where they got into Booth's customary FBI issued black SUV. Once they were in the car they had a quiet ride to Temperance's place because Parker had fallen asleep and they didn't want to wake him up.

So once they reached Temperance's place they agreed to have Bones go in her apartment and get her clothes packed while Booth sat in the car with Parker. Ten minutes later Bones emerged from her apartment building holding a suitcase full of clothing. She got into the car and they drove towards the airport.

Once they got to the airport, Parker was still sleeping so Booth was carrying him towards their gate. They were over two hours early for their flight so they decided to get something to eat.

"Hey Bones, want to get something to eat?" asked Booth with Parker still sleeping on his shoulder.

"Sure, I saw a pizza place in the food court." said Bones.

"Here Bones, I get the food if you will just hold Parker until I come back." Booth said.

"Are you sure Booth, I'm not very good with children. What if he wakes up and sees me holding him and gets scared?" Bones said with a worried voice.

"Bones, Parker adores you. Didn't you see how excited he was when he learned you were coming back to Florida with us?" Booth asked.

"Okay, I'll hold him, but if he wakes up and is afraid of me for the rest of his life then I'm blaming you." Bones said.

"Thanks Bones." Booth said while handing Parker over to her. "What kind of pizza and drinks do you want?"

"Just plain cheese and a water please." Bones said.

"Okay, I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Booth said walking off toward the food court.

Now that Bones was alone with Parker she though about how much he actually did like her. She did notice how excited he was when he found out that she was coming to Florida with them. She sat content in her thoughts, when she felt the weight shift in her arms. She looked down and saw huge chocolate eyes looking up at her. "Hey Parker, your dad just left to get some food." Bones said in the most comforting voice she could. "He'll be back soon. Okay?"

"Tempe?" Parker asked.

"Yeah, it's me." She said as Parked snuggled back into her arms and went back to sleep. About five minutes after Parker went back to sleep Booth came back with the food. Bones explained to him that Parker woke up and was a little confused where he was and she told him that she was there and he went back too sleep.

Booth picked Parker up off of Bones and set him on the seat next to him and gave Bones her food and they both ate having a quiet conversation making sure not to wake up Parker. After they ate, Booth woke up Parker because it was almost time to board the plane. Parker was a little grumpy after Booth woke him up, but as soon as he heard they were getting on a plane soon he became excited very quickly.

"Flight 143 to Orlando, Florida is now boarding." said the voice over the loudspeaker.

"Come on Parker, it's time to get on the plane" Booth said.

"Yeah!" Parker said excitedly "Come on Tempe" Parker said while grabbing Temperance's hand. Bones took the boy's hand and got and encouraging nod from Booth. "Hey Tempe, why don't you hold Daddy's hand because then we can be in order by height? I'm the shortest, you're in the middle, and Daddy is the tallest."

"Oh, I don't know Parker. I don't know if your Daddy wants to hold my hand." Bones said nervously not knowing if that was the right thing to say.

"Daddy won't mind, he says that you're good friends. Don't good friends hold hands sometimes?"

"Um, I don't know Parker?" said Bones.

"Okay, its easy" Parker said releasing his hand from Temperance's "You take you hand and put it in Daddy's like this" he said while taking Temperance's hand and putting it in Booth's.

Bones was surprised that once Parker put her hand in Booth's making sure they were holding hands, Parker grabbed Temperance's other hand. After Parker let go of both of their hands, Booth kept a hold on her hand lacing his fingers through hers. The three of them walked though the airport to their gate just like that, like a happy family going on a trip.

A/N: This is the first chapter of a hopefully lengthy fanfic. I am busy with school so I may not update as frequently as some other people do. You can expect an update once a week; if it isn't a chapter with a story then it will be a note explaining why I haven't updated. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing my story. It means a lot to me that people like my story. The reviews also encourage me to write so hopefully I will get the chapters up faster. This is kind of a filler chapter, not much action, but necessary to the story.

Chapter 2

On the ramp to get on the plane, Parker had announced that he would be the one with the window seat because he said he liked looking out as the plane lifted off. Booth, Temperance, and Parker were still hand in hand finally letting go when they reached their seats.

Once they reached their seats Parker slid in first followed by Bones and then Booth. They sat down waiting impatiently for the plane to lift off. "Hey Tempe, have you ever been to Disney World?" Parker asked.

"No, Parker I haven't. When I was a little girl my family just never got around to going, but I always wanted to." Bones explained hoping Parker wouldn't ask more questions about her childhood.

"I went last year with my mommy, it was really fun. The couple of days I spent with Daddy this year were fun too, but then we had to leave to get you. I can't wait until we get back there so I can ride more rides." Parker said with so much enthusiasm Bones could not help but smile.

"Attention passengers, after a few minor delays we are ready to lift off." Said the voice over the loudspeaker.

Parker then turned his head to look out the window to see the plane taxi towards the runway. The plane stopped and then started moving and gained speed quickly and soon it lifted off the ground.

"Wow Daddy, Tempe look." Parker said excitedly "You can see the whole city." Both Booth and Bones looked out the window down at the city of Washington D.C. until they were so high they couldn't tell what was what anymore.

Parker was still looking out the window, Booth was reading the packets they put in the pockets in front of you, and Bones was reading a nonfiction novel. After about 20 minutes the televisions started to play a movie. Parker turned his head away from the window and towards the television and said "Daddy look, they're playing Toy Story, my favorite movie!"

"I know Buddy, let's watch it and explain it to Bones because I doubt she has ever seen it" Booth said smiling and tucking the packets back in the folder.

"Tempe, you never saw Toy Story?" Parker asked amazed.

"Nope." Bones said looking up from her book.

"Well Bones we are about to change that, so put that educational scientific book away and get ready to watch one of the greatest kids movies of all times." Booth said still astonished over the fact of how socially deprived she is.

About a half hour into the movie Parker was completely ensconced with it, making sure to tell Bones when a funny part was coming up. "Booth" Bones whispered to her partner "How is it that the toys can talk and walk?"

"It's a kids movie Bones, just watch it" Booth said, his eyes never leaving the television.

"But-" Bones began to say before Booth cut her off.

"No buts Bones, just enjoy the movie." He said getting annoyed

Bones watched the movie contently, until she began to get tired. When she noticed how tired she was, she look at her watch and realized that she hasn't slept in over 24 hours. So she undid her seatbelt, and moved the seat back to make it more like a bed, and took her jacket and made it into a pillow and tried to take a short nap before the plane landed.

About an hour later, the movie ended and Parker looked over at Bones and said "Daddy look, Tempe is sleeping."

"Yeah." He said, looking at Bones noticing how peaceful she looked while she slept. Her face that always looked so tense and serious looked peaceful while she slept. "Parker we need to be quiet so Bones can get some sleep. She is very tired; she always works too much,"

"Why does she work too much, doesn't she have a family she wants to go home to." Parker asked.

"No, Bones lives by herself. She doesn't have a family to go home to." Booth explained hoping Parker would end it there so he didn't have to go more in-depth about Bones family.

"That's sad" Parker said looking at Bones "Everyone should have a family. Can Tempe belong to our family, so she won't be alone?"

"I don't know about being part of our family, that is a little too much. But how about when you visit me and we do things together, Bones comes with us." Booth said.

"Okay, I like spending time with Bones she is nicer to me then Tessa ever was." Parker said

Booth was amazed about how much Parker was becoming attached to Bones and he hoped that after this trip she wouldn't mind spending time with them.

"Attention all passengers, we are being our descent into Orlando, Florida. Please fasten your seatbelt, put your seats all the way forward, and lock your trays in the upright position. Thank you for flying today and hope you fly again." said the voice over the loudspeaker.

As much as he hated doing it he knew he had to wake Bones up. "Hey Bones." He said in a gentile voice. "You have to wake up, the plane is landing we are almost in Florida"

"Oh, okay." She said in a somewhat dazed voice as she sat up and put her seatbelt back on and put her seat forward. "What are we doing once we land?"

"Well it is getting kind of late and we have all had a long day. So we are just going to go to the hotel, get some food, and then go to bed. We can work on the case in the morning." Explained Booth

"Okay, that sounds good. By the way, what are you going to do with Parker while we work on the case?" questioned Bones.

"I'm going to leave him with another FBI agent and he can take Parker around Disney World, so he can have a good time while we work." Booth explained.

"That stinks for him. He wanted to go to Disney World to spend time with you and now he won't get to see you. He'll just be stuck with an FBI agent he doesn't even know." Bones said with a sad look on her face.

"I know, that is why even though the case is important we need to take at least a couple of hours off each day to spend with Parker. I believe that as long as he knows that we are going to spend some time with him each day he will be content with going around with the FBI agent." Booth said clearly unhappy that his vacation with parker was interrupted by a case.

"Booth, you spend as much time with Parker as you can. I can do some work without you and it is more important that you spend quality time with your son." Bones said.

"Bones, we work together okay. We will do most of the work in the morning and we'll met up with Parker and the FBI agent around 2:00 PM and spend the rest of the day with him until he goes to sleep. After he goes to sleep we can do some more work in the room. I don't want you to spend all day working while I am having fun. Alright?" Booth explained.

"But don't you want to spend time with Parker alone?" asked Bones.

"Why don't we ask Parker?" Booth said. "Hey Parker, do you want Bones to come around Disney World with us?" Book asked.

"Yeah, that would be so much fun!" Parker said excitedly.

By now the plane had come to a stop and people were starting to exit the plane. Booth, Bones, and Parker exited the plane and headed down to the luggage claim to get Bones's luggage. They found her luggage easily and then went outside and saw and FBI issued SUV waiting for them.

They got in the car which took them to their hotel inside Disney World, The Boardwalk. They entered The Boardwalk, and went to the reception desk to check in. The FBI had given them two adjoining rooms, one with a king, and another with two queens.

Bones was going to take the room with the king, and Booth and Parker were going to take the other room with the two queens. They made their way up to the hotel rooms. When they got their Booth and Parker saw that the FBI had moved their luggage from the hotel they were staying at before the case to their new room.

Bones, Booth, and Parker unpacked and they decided to order in pizza because they were tired after the long day. They all sat in Booth and Parker's room eating the pizza and watching television. Parker soon fell asleep leaving Booth and Bones to watch television.

They watched television for over an hour most of the time was spent with Booth explaining things to Bones. There was nothing else on television, so they turned it off and Bones asked about the upcoming day.

"So, what time to we need to meet tomorrow morning?" asked Bones.

"Knock on the connecting door at 8:00 AM, Parker and I will be ready and we can all go down for breakfast." said Booth.

"Okay, sounds good. Where are we going after breakfast?" asked Bones

"The other FBI agents already down here will meet us in the restaurant after we finish breakfast and take us to the site. Another agent will come and take Parker to the Magic Kingdom." explained Booth.

Bones looked at the clock, and saw it read 11:30 PM and said "Well it's getting late and we need to get up early in the morning. So, I think I'll go into my room so we can get some sleep so we can solve this case."

"Good idea, Bones, I'll see you in the morning." Booth said. Bones started walking through the door to her room when Booth said "Bones you are doing great with Parker. He really adores and looks up to you."

"Really?" Bones asked turning around.

"Yeah, he told me that he liked you better then he ever liked Tessa and he said that you should join our family." Booth said.

"Wow, I never thought he'd like me that much. I didn't think that any kids would ever like me that's another reason why I never wanted any." Bones said with a surprised look on her face.

"Well believe it, Bones." Booth said. "Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Booth." Bones said walking into her room closing the door behind her.

A/N: Again, Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews. I had some free time so I wrote this and got it up early. Again, I will try to have another chapter done by next week at the latest. Also next Friday is my last day of school for a week and a half so I will have a lot of time to write.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey everyone, I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story. It's so encouraging and you guys are inspiring me to write more. This is the longest chapter yet so keep reviewing.

Chapter 3

The next morning, Temperance's alarm went off at 7:00AM. She woke up, watched a little television, showered, and got dressed. Before she knew it, it was 8:05 and time to knock on Booth and Parker's door.

Temperance knocked on their door and heard a voice from the other side that said, "Come in Bones."

Temperance walked through the connecting door, and saw both Booth and Parker sitting on one of the beds watching television.

"Hey Bones, ready to get breakfast?" Booth asked while turning off the television.

"Sure. Where are we going?" Bones asked.

"There is a restaurant along the boardwalk called Spoodles they serve breakfast there." Said Booth while laughing at the name.

"Daddy, we're eating at a place called Spoodles?" Parker said, laughing "That's a really funny name."

"Spoodles. Who names their restaurant Spoodles?" Bones asked.

"Bones its Disney World just go along with it." Booth said. "Alright, let's go down and get breakfast."

They got all of their stuff for the day and made their way downstairs, out of the hotel section and walked outside on the boardwalk down to Spoodles. When they got there it wasn't too busy so they got their food quickly and ate in peace

Bones and Booth didn't say much they were mostly just listening to Parker rant about how excited he was to go to the Magic Kingdom. After he said that Bones leaned toward Booth and asked, "What's the Magic Kingdom? I heard you mention it yesterday, but I never got around to asking you what it was."

"Are you serious Bones, you don't know what the Magic Kingdom is?" Booth asked.

"I've heard of it, but I don't know why Parker is so excited." Bones whispered.

"Bones, its Disney World, just go along with it" Booth said for the second time that day. "After you spend a couple of days here, you will know what I mean."

"Fine." Bones said turning her attention back to Parker who was talking about all the rides that he wanted to go on. About ten minutes later when they had just finished breakfast, two FBI agents walked over to their table.

"Excuse me, I'm Agent Andrews and this is Agent Cooper. I am supposed to take you and Dr. Brennan to the site while Agent Cooper takes Parker." He explained.

"Hello, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner the forensic anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan." Booth said to Agent Andrews.

"Also, Agent Cooper, here is my son Parker." Booth said as he put a hand on his son's shoulder and had him look up at Agent Cooper.

"Parker, this is the nice FBI agent who is going to be taking you around Disney World when Daddy and Bones work." Booth said.

"Okay Daddy, but you and Tempe are going to spend time with me too. Right?" asked Parker.

"Of course, we are going to work in the morning and then at 2:00 we are going to stop working and spend the rest of the day with you" he said to Parker

"Good. Then we can eat ice cream and ride all of the fun rides." Parker said excitedly.

"Well, I think we are all done eating here." Booth said. "So Agent Cooper, you can take Parker to the Magic Kingdom and take him to do whatever he wants to do. If there are any problems call my cell phone. Bones and I will call you when we get to the Magic Kingdom after we are done working and then we can meet up." explained Booth.

"Sounds good Agent Booth, you have nothing to worry about. I have a son, and we've been here before so I know what young boys like to do in Disney World." explained Agent Cooper.

"That's nice." Booth said genuinely to Agent Cooper. "Hey Parker, Bones and I need to go. Agent Cooper is going to take good care of you and you will have a lot of fun in the Magic Kingdom." Said Booth

"Okay Daddy, I'll miss you though." Parker said hugging his dad.

"I'll miss you too buddy. I love you." Booth said.

After he let go, he walked over to Bones and gave he a hug too and said "Tempe, I'll miss you too." Bones looked up and Booth who smiled at her.

"I'll miss you too, Parker." Bones said with a smile. Parker let go of Bones and went up to Agent Cooper said hello and they walked off together.

Once they left, Agent Andrews took Booth and Bones to the site. The site was off one of the highways inside Disney World. They parked on the edge of the highway and followed Agent Andrews. As they made their way away from the road, they could smell the smell both of them had become accustomed to. The smell was becoming almost unbearable but they still continued on.

They finally reached the site, and what they saw was nerve-wracking. The skeleton in a hole about six feet down was so small the child that was killed couldn't have been more than four or five years old.

"Oh my god, it's so small." Booth exclaimed.

"I know which makes it so much harder." Bones said, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her.

Bones began to walk towards the body pulling her auburn hair into a ponytail as she walked. She was about to jump down the hole, when two strong arms wrapped around her waist. "Booth, what are you doing?" asked Bones obviously flustered.

"Lifting you down in that hole, if you jump you are going to kill yourself." Booth said. Booth picked her up and set her down in the hole, as soon as she got down there she began to examine the body. "The body is definitely a child, male, probably only about 4 or 5 years old." Bones said.

"Cause of death?" Booth asked.

"I won't know for sure until we get back to the lab, but I believe it to be blunt trauma to the head." Bones said.

"Time of death?" asked Booth.

"I'd say 10 to 14 days. The body is in a very advanced stage on decomposition, but that is explained by the humidity and heat in Florida." Bones explained.

"Okay, so you're finished?" asked Booth.

"Yeah, this is all I can do for now until I get to the lab." Explained Bones. "Um, Booth?" asked Bones.

"Yeah?" asked Booth.

"Do you think you can help me out of this hole?" asked Bones.

"Sure." Booth said with a smile on his face.

He reached down the hole and grabbed onto Bones just below her armpits. He lifted her out of the hole, setting her on the ground but keeping his arms wrapped around her waist staring into her eyes.

"Agent Booth, Dr Brennan." Agent Andrews said causing Bones and Booth to separate. "We set up a lab in the police station here, I'll take you there."

"Alright, sounds good." Said Booth beginning to walk towards the car following Agent Andrews with his hand on the small of Bones's back guiding her.

They made their way to the police station, and when they arrived the lab was all set up. The body was on an examining table; Bones put on her rubber gloves and began to examine the small body.

After looking the body over for over an hour, Bones said "My initial observations were right; this little boy will killed by a blow to the head."

"Is there any chance you can find the murder weapon?" asked Booth

"Not here. I'll send the skull to the rest of the team, and they can find out what weapon, what force was used, and the body type of the person who did it." Bones explained.

"Can you identify the boy?" questioned Booth.

"Probably, but it may just be easier to talk to security at Disney World and see if there were any children who were reported missing and never found. I can look at their files and see if the information in the files matches the remains." Said Bones.

"Okay, I'll call them now." Booth said as he left the lab to make the phone call. Minutes later Booth returned, with the files in his hand.

"How did you get the files so fast?" asked Bones.

"The head of security faxed them to this police station for me." Booth explained.

Bones took the manila folders Booth had in his hands and looked through them. There were only two children who were reported missing in Disney World and never found. One was an 11 year old girl, who went missing in 1999 and the other was a 5 year old boy who was reported missing two weeks ago.

"It's this boy, Dennis Walker." Bones announced.

"Are you sure?" asked Booth.

"About 90 sure. There have only been two children missing and never found in Disney World. An 11 year old girl in 1999, which doesn't fit the remains or timeframe and a 5 year old boy, reported missing two weeks ago. I can have Angela make a face for the skull just to make sure, but I'm pretty positive that this is Dennis Walker." Bones explained.

"Your 90 is good enough for me. Let's go meet with the parents." Booth said again guiding her out of the room with his hand on the small of her back.

Luckily for Bones and Booth the parents of the boy were still in Disney World hoping for good news about their son. Bones and Booth got a ride over to Old Key West, from Agent Andrews, which is the resort that they were staying at.

Bones and Booth found the parent's room and knocked on the door. A woman in her mid-thirties answered the door. "Mrs. Walker, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. We have some information about your son." Booth said to the women.

"Oh, please come in." She said as she opened the door wider and ushered the two partners inside. Bones and Booth sat on the sofa as the women got her husband. A man in his thirties entered the room, "Mr. Walker, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. We have some information about your son." Booth said calmly to the man.

"Hello, I'm John Walker, and this is my wife Julie. What do you know about our son?" asked Mr. Walker.

"Well we found a body, and we have reason to believe that it is your son. We just wanted to let you know the horrible news and ask some questions about what Dennis was doing before he disappeared." Bones said in the most comforting voice possible.

"Oh, my god." Mrs. Walker said, falling against her husband beginning to sob.

"We know this is difficult for you." Said Bones in a very comforting voice. "But we need to ask some questions so we can catch whoever did this to your son."

"Thank you, Dr Brennan. Whatever we can do to help." Said Mr. Walker.

"I have a question for you, if you don't mind." Booth said.

"No, I don't mind." Said Mr. Walker.

"Can you tell us what your son was doing before he disappeared?" Booth asked.

"Well we were in Epcot." Mr. Walker explained "It was very warm outside, and there was a place where there are all of these fountains you can run through. .My wife and I decided to sit next to the fountain and let Dennis play in it. Dennis was playing in the fountain and then my wife and I got into an argument over whether to eat in or go out for dinner. Once we were done arguing and looked back toward the fountain Dennis was gone. We looked all around for him, but we couldn't find him. We then went to the security station and filed a report."

"You never saw, anyone take your son?" asked Booth.

"No, like I said we were arguing and not looking at Dennis." Mr. Walker explained getting agitated.

"Was there anyone there who looked somewhat suspicious?" Booth asked.

"No, not that I can remember." Said Mr. Walker.

"Well, I don't have anymore questions. Thank you for your time, and we are very sorry for your loss." Booth said as he and Bones walked out the door.

Bones and Booth met up at Agent Andrew's car and told him what the parents said. They started to go back to the police station when Booth looked at his watch. It was 1:30, they were going to stop working in an half an hour and there wasn't much they could do until they knew what the murder weapon was. So he decided to just go meet Parker now.

Booth told Agent Andrews to drop them off at the nearest resort, and they could catch a bus to the Magic Kingdom from there. When he dropped them off at the resort they sat and waited for the bus to come and Booth called Agent Cooper to tell him that he and Bones were on the way. They had decided to meet at Parker and Agent Cooper at Cinderella's Castle.

The bus came and took them to the Magic Kingdom. They waited in line to go through the gates; the FBI had given them free week long tickets, so they just slid their tickets through and entered.

Once Bones entered, she stopped walking, amazed at all of the stuff that was going on. Booth, who had kept walking, noticed that she stopped. He turned around and walked back to where Bones was standing.

He stood next to her, just watching her take everything in. She just stood there taking it all in for about five minutes and then she started walking again. He walked next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders, "Welcome to Disney World, Bones" he whispered into her ear.

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone again for the continued support. Your encouragement just makes me want to write more. So please keep reviewing and you can expect the next chapter up within a week.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this one took longer to get up, but school has been hectic lately. I'd like to thank everyone again for all of the reviews, they are really inspiring.

Disclaimer: Haven't done one of these for awhile. I don't own Bones or Disney World.

Chapter 4

Bones and Booth made their way towards Cinderella's Castle walking through crowded Main Street. Bones was looking all around at everything, just taking it all in. When they finally made their way to Cinderella's Castle, they spotted Parker easily with his bright blonde hair.

When Parker saw Booth and Bones coming towards him, he ran away from the FBI agent and towards his Dad and Bones. "Daddy! Tempe! You're here!" said Parker excitedly.

"Yeah, we're done working for the day. The rest of the day we can spend here with you." Booth said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Parker said, grabbing his dad's hand pulling him along.

"Okay, come on Bones. Let's go." Booth said to Bones. As they were walking away, Booth said "Oh, thank you Agent Cooper for taking Parker around today. I hope he wasn't too much of a handful."

"Oh, no problem Agent Booth. We had a lot of fun." Agent Cooper said smiling.

"Well, thanks anyways. We'll meet you tomorrow again in front of Spoodles." Booth said.

"Bye" said Agent Cooper.

"Bye" said Booth.

Bones, Booth, and Parker walked away from Cinderella's castle and then stopped when Booth asked "Hey Parker, what did you already do today?"

"Well, first we went to Fantasyland and rode the Carrousel, then we rode the spinning tea cups, I got really dizzy. After that we rode the "It's a Small World" ride and Peter Pan's Flight. All the rides were really fun; we then had lunch at Pecos Bill and then went to Cinderella's Castle to meet you." Parker explained barely taking a breath.

"Wow, Parker it sounds like you were busy this morning. What do you want to do now?" Booth asked.

"Well, there are a lot of things I want to do. I want to go in the Haunted Mansion, go on Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, go on Splash Mountain, go on Pirates of the Caribbean, go on-" Parker explained to his Dad.

Before he cut him off saying "Okay, Parker we get it there is a lot you still want to do. But what do you want to go on first."

"Umm, Splash Mountain." Parker said.

"Are you tall enough?" asked Booth.

"I don't know let's walk over there and find out." Said Parker taking one of Bones's hands and one of Booth's dragging them along.

As walked through Liberty Square and Adventureland to get to Frontierland Bones whispered to Booth over Parker and asked "Hey Booth. What's Splash Mountain?"

"You'll see." Booth said.

They continued walking in silence just looking around, enjoying the atmosphere until Booth said pointing to his left "Bones that is Splash Mountain"

"That huge thing?" asked Bones.

"Yeah. What, you scared Bones?" asked Booth in a mocking manor.

"No, of course not." Said Bones all too quickly. "Well, maybe a little bit." She whispered.

"If you get scared, I'll hold your hand." Booth said in a joking tone.

"Promise?" said Bones being completely serious.

"Promise." Said Booth not joking anymore.

They made their way to the entrance of the ride and saw someone measuring people to see if they were tall enough. Booth, Bones, and Parker made their way up to the man and asked him to measure Parker. Parker stood up as tall as he could trying to make sure that he could ride on this ride.

"Just made it by an inch." The man measuring said.

"Yeah, Daddy did you hear? I can ride!" Parker said ecstatic.

"Yeah, Buddy I did. Let's go get in line." Booth said watching Bones still standing there. "Scared Bones?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just a little bit." Bones said.

"Don't worry I'll protect you like I always do." He said putting his arm around her and leading her to the line.

They waited in line for just over 45 minutes and then they got on the ride. Temperance sat in the middle between Booth and Parker. The ride started, going through the beginning part with the music and Bones was becoming less worried. Then suddenly they went down a small hill, except Bones didn't know that so she screamed thinking it was the big hill.

Both Booth and Parker laughed at her. The ride continued and then they got to the ramp they had to go up to go down the big hill. As they kept going up the ramp, Parker kept getting more excited and Bones kept getting more nervous.

"Daddy, look we're almost there!" said Parker excitedly.

"Yeah Buddy I see." Booth said to Parker. After he said that he looked over at Bones and saw she was getting was getting really nervous. So he reached over and grabbed her hand, and said "Bones I said if you were scared I'd hold your hand. You look scared, so I took the liberty of taking your hand."

Bones looked him in the eyes and held on to his hand. They made their way to the top, stood still for a second, and then they went down the five story hill. Parker screamed in excitement, not scared at all. Booth had one of his hands in the air with the other holding onto Bones's. Bones had one hand in Booth's and the other holding onto the seat in complete fear.

They reached the bottom and they were splashed with water. They rode until the end and got out.

"Wow, Daddy that was so much fun it's my favorite ride." Parker said still dripping with water.

"Yeah, it was. You got really wet." Booth said.

They walked until they came to the place where you can see the pictures they take of you riding down the hill. Parker, Booth, and Bones looked up at the monitor and saw their picture. "Tempe you look really scared" Parker said.

"Yeah I was." Bones said looking at Booth.

They continued walking, not bothering to buy the picture and they decided to go on Big Thunder Mountain Railroad which was right next to Splash Mountain. They stood in line and rode the ride uneventfully, Bones wasn't scared. After they got off, Parker said "That was my favorite ride."

Booth then had to make the point "You just said that Splash Mountain was your favorite ride."

"Well Big Thunder Mountain is my new favorite ride."

They walked out of Frontierland and made their way back into Liberty Square. By now it was about 4:30, they decided to go on one more ride and then get some dinner. They were trying to decide what to go on, when Booth said "Hey Bones, Parker. Do you guys want to go into the Haunted Mansion?"

"Yeah! My friend went in that when he went a year ago. He said it was really fun." Said Parker.

"Sure. Sounds fun." Bones said.

They made their way through the line to get into the Haunted Mansion. They read all of the funny grave stones walking in. They made their way into the room full of portraits, a voice came through the room saying he was the "Ghost Host", he said that the room was stretching. Bones, Booth, and Parker looked up at the portraits stretching revealing the comical fates of the previous guests.

"This isn't scary." Parker said "It's really funny."

"Yeah. It is pretty funny." Said Bones smiling.

Then suddenly the lights went out and it looked like it was thundering. Thunder crashed and lightening flashed. Bones, Booth, and Parker looked up towards the ceiling and saw the "Ghost Host" body hanging from the ceiling in a noose. This scared Parker a little, so he grabbed on Temperance's leg. Bones looked down and then up at Booth. Bones then picked Parker up and held onto him.

A door then opens, and then they got onto the ride that took them around the mansion. Booth sat in between both Parker and Bones. The ride started, Parker was still a little nervous but soon afterward he stopped being nervous and started having fun.

Bones was sitting on the edge, and something popped out and said "Boo". Bones screamed and grabbed onto Booth's arm and buried her head in his shoulder. Both Parker and Booth laughed at her saying it was just a ride.

Booth then put his arm around her shoulders and said joking "Hey Bones, you can look up now and if any more ghosts try to get you I'll protect you." Booth said laughing.

"Shut up." She said "I'm not afraid of ghosts and they can't get me because they don't exist."

"Okay, Bones whatever you say." Booth said not completely believing her.

The they rode the rest of the ride was in silence, Booth's arm still around Bones's shoulders neither of them noticing until something else popped up scaring Bones again. She jumped a little in her seat feeling Booth's arm still around her shoulders. After she jumped, she hoped that Booth didn't notice her movement. But he did, after she jumped, he pulled her closer subconsciously.

The ride finished without Bones getting scared anymore. Once they walked out of the mansion, they decided to get some dinner since it was 5:30. They decided to eat dinner in the Magic Kingdom so they could do more things after dinner. They decided to eat at Pecos Bill's for dinner, since Parker liked it so much.

Their dinner conversation was relatively uneventful, mostly Parker talking about what he still wanted to do tonight before the fireworks. Parker decided he wanted to go over to Tomorrowland and ride on Tomorrowland Indy Speedway and Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin.

After they finished eating it was 6:15, and they walked over to Tomorrowland. They got in line for the Speedway, in line they decided that Bones and Parker were going to be in one car and Booth was going to be in another. They made their way to the front of the line and got in their cars.

Bones was going to control the gas and the break and Parker was going to steer. Bones and Parker were infront of Booth, and they went through the course that way. Once they finished and got out of their cars, Parker said "HaHa Daddy me and Bones beat you."

"Well I let you guys win." Was Booth's excuse even though it wasn't a good one.

They walked though Tomorrowland until they made it to Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin. "Hey. I know who that is." Bones said proud of herself when she saw the picture of the ride.

"Yeah, Tempe. He was in Toy Story the movie we were watching on the plane." Parker explained. They made their way though line deciding that Parker would sit by himself with Bones and Booth sitting behind him.

"Hey Booth?" Bones asked after they sat in the ride.

"Yeah?" Booth said.

"What are we supposed to do on this ride?" she asked.

"Well, when you go in you use the gun in front of you to shoot the targets that you see on the walls around you." Explained Booth.

"Oh, okay." Said Bones.

The ride began, Bones started shooting all of the targets around her accumlating a good score after the first room. As the exited the first room Bones said "Hey look, I have more points than you."

"Well, I let you get more points." Booth said using the same bad excuse for the second time that day. As they entered the second room, Bones was still shooting everything in sight, getting a really high score. Booth was shooting a lot but not as many as Bones, so he decided to stop her from shooting so maybe he could catch up.

"Hey Bones." Booth said.

"What?" asked Bones.

"I need to stop you from beating me." He said. So he pretended to lean in and kiss her, but instead of kissing her, he moved his hands to her stomach and started to tickle her.

"Booth!! Stop! That's not fair." Bones said while laughing.

"No, I can't let you beat me in two things now can I?" he said still tickling her. He continued to tickle he until they got to the last room, he stopped and shot the big target worth 100,000 points before Bones could even aim her gun.

The ride finished, they were waiting to get out of the cars when Parker asked "Hey dad, Tempe, what did you guys get?"

"Well I got 123,561, but that was before your dad cheated." Bones said.

"I got 125,634." Booth said proudly.

"That's only because you cheated." Bones argued.

"Hey, all's fair in love, war, and shooting targets with lasers." Booth said.

"Well." Parker said "I beat both of you."

Both Booth and Bones's jaws dropped.

"I got 231,100, look and see for yourself." He said proudly pointing at his little screen.

"See, that what you get for cheating." Bones whispered in Booth's ear.

They exited the ride, it was now 8:00, "Well we are going to stay for the fireworks which begin at 9:00 so we have an hour to do something quick or we can just sit and wait for the fireworks to start so we can get a good spot." Booth said.

"Daddy, I'm kinda tired. Can we just find a good place to sit and watch the fireworks from?" Parker asked.

"That okay with you Bones?" asked Booth.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too, it will be nice to just sit for awhile." Said Bones.

They started walking towards Cinderella's Castle and looked for a bench to sit on. They found one pretty close and the three of them sat down on it. Parker was really tired, so he used Booth's lap for a pillow and layed down on the bench. Bones and Booth talked about the case quietly and just looked around while Parker took a nap.

"Hey Bones?" asked Booth.

"Yeah?" she asked as if she were about to fall asleep.

"Thanks for coming down here with me." Said Booth "It means a lot to me."

"No problem." She said. "I do have to admit, that this is pretty fun. I just wish I could have gone down her when I was little like Parker."

"Yeah." Booth said completely understanding what she meant.

Then the announcement came on saying the fireworks were going to start in five minutes. So Booth woke Parker up from his nap and told him that the fireworks were going to start. Parker got all excited and started jumping around the bench. Then suddenly the fireworks started and lasted for about 12 minutes, Parker completely mesmirazed the entire time.

Once the fireworks finished, they exited the Magic Kingdom and waited for a bus to the Boardwalk. They didn't have to wait long, and then they boarded the bus. The bus dropped them off infront of the hotel and they made their way up to their rooms. Parker, who had fallen asleep on the bus, was being carried up to the room by Booth. Booth, Parker, and Bones all entered the hotel room exausted.

Booth put Parker in his bed and tucked him in for the night. Bones and Booth decided not to do any case work, because they were too tired. Bones was about to head into her room, when Booth asked "Hey Bones, I know your not going to bed right away, so do you want to watch some television with me?"

"Sure." Bones said walking back into the room, sitting on the bed along with Booth. "So what's on television?" she asked.

"Well since we're in Disney World, we have to watch a Disney movie." Booth said. "Aladdin is on, and I will pretty much bet my life on that you haven't seen it."

"Okay, we can watch that and your right, I've never seen it." Bones said.

The movie started, Booth was leaning against the headboard, while Bones was on the corner of the bed. "Hey Bones, you know you could get a little more comfertable. I don't bite." Booth said.

Bones just smiled at him, and moved to sit next to Booth also leaning against the headboard. After about five minutes of the movie, Bones had fallen asleep with her head on Booth's shoulder. Booth turned off the televsion, and scooped Bones up into his arms and brought her to her room.

He gently laid her on her bed kissed her forehead and said "Sweet dreams, Bones". He went back into his room, turned off the light and went to bed, thinking of all the good things that happened today.

A/N: I used the Haunted Mansion idea from one of the reviews, I hope it's to your liking!!!! I'll be busy with school for the end of the week, but I'll try to have a chapter up on Friday Night.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:We are finally on vacation!!! I should update more frequently until I go back to school. Thanks everyone for all of the reviews, I couldn't believe how many I got.

Chapter 5

Bones's alarm clock went off at 7:00, just like it had done the previous morning. She turned off her alarm and laid in her bed for awhile. She wondered how she had gotten to her room; all she could remember was being in Booth and Parker's room watching a movie. Then she suddenly remembered being carried by Booth into her bedroom, he put her on her bed and kissed her goodnight. She just remembered that, not knowing if it was a dream or it really happened.

She then got out of bed and did her morning routine and at about 8:00 she knocked on his door and he let her in. "Hey Bones" he said "We are going to do the same thing as yesterday morning."

"Okay, sounds good." She said. Parker then emerged out of the bathroom, still looking tired from yesterday.

"Hi Tempe, are you and Daddy going to hang out with me later today?" asked Parker.

"Yup, we'll meet you at 2:00 again." Said Bones.

"Cool, Daddy where am I going today?" asked Parker.

"You are going to go to Epcot with Agent Cooper." Booth explained. "Well I'm hungry, let's go have some breakfast."

"Cool, Epcot!!!" said Parker. "Yeah, I'm hungry too, let's go to Spoodles again."

"Okay." He said as the three of them walked out of the hotel room. They went down to Spoodles again and had breakfast. Both Agent Andrews and Agent Cooper met them once they finished breakfast. Agent Cooper took Parker and they were going to ride a boat across the Lagoon to Epcot.

Agent Andrews had some devastating news for Bones and Booth. "Agent Booth, Dr Brennan, I'm afraid I have some bad news. Another body was found today along the side of another highway within the park. I looked at the body and it is small, like a child's. I'm afraid we may have a serial killer on our hands." Agent Andrews explained.

"Oh man." Booth said clearly upset about what he just heard.

Bones stood there speechless letting her emotions take hold, but for just a second and then she said "I need to see the remains."

"Of course, I'll take you there." Agent Andrews said. Agent Andrews walked out of the restaurant with Booth and Bones closely following. The remains site was about 1 mile away from the other site. They parked along the side of the road and they made their way out to the site.

They walked away from the road, out towards the vacant land filled with trees. The remains were about a half a mile in through the dense trees. Agent Andrews led the way; before they entered the trees Booth stopped Bones. "Bones go in front of me." Said Booth.

"What? Why? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Bones said somewhat offended.

"Bones, remember the forest Graham Hastings's was in?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, of course." Saying quietly, remembering all of the horrible things that happened during that case.

"Well, these trees are just like in the ones in that forest. I know how much you love to explore, but you could get lost and you don't know what is out there." Booth explained "This way you are between me and Agent Andrews and I can see you at all times."

"But-" Bones started arguing before Booth cut her off saying.

"Bones do what I say please." Booth said, with fear in his eyes. Bones could tell that he was really worried about something happening so she agreed to walk in front of him.

"Alright." She said, starting to walk through the trees.

They walked about for about 10 minutes, but only walked about a quarter of a mile. The trees were so dense; it took a long time to walk. Then all of a sudden, the ground dropped about 10 feet, Agent Andrews was at the bottom waiting for them to come down.

All of a sudden Booth climbed down the edge, reaching the bottom quickly. "Okay, Bones jump down I'll catch you." Booth said holding his arms out.

"What? You want me to jump?" asked Bones.

"Yeah, don't worry I'll catch you. I know your light, since I had to carry you into your room last night after falling asleep during one of the best Disney Movies of all time" Booth said looking up at her giving her his customary charm smile.

That really happened, she thought remembering the events from earlier that morning. "Okay, I'll jump if you're sure." Bones said hesitantly.

"Bones, I won't drop you. I promise." Said Booth sincerely.

Bones looked over the edge and then jumped down. Booth caught her easily like firemen did when they brought people out of burning buildings. He had one of his arms under her knees and the other under her back. He held onto her for a couple of seconds, and then he put her down and they continued walking with his hand on the small of her back.

Ten minutes later, they finally made it to the site. As soon as they got there Bones began to examine the body, Booth taking notes as she went along. "The remains are male most likely 3-5 years old. The boy was killed only about 14 hours ago, but before dumped he was put in some sort of chemical increasing the rate of decomposition." Bones said. "The body still has some flesh on it, the heat and the chemicals made the body decompose quicker but there is still enough to get some DNA."

"Cause of Death?" questioned Booth.

"I won't know until I get back to the lab and I clean the bones." Bones said.

"Are you done here?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, the team can bag the bones and bring them to the lab." Bones said beginning to walk back to the SUV. They made their way back to the SUV; they reached the spot where the ground became uneven. Booth climbed up the side, reaching the top easily. Bones started to climb the side, but once she got into the reach of Booth's hand she grabbed it and he pulled her up the rest of the way.

They were just about out of the trees, when Bones tripped over a root. Booth caught her from falling by wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her body close to his. "You okay Bones?" he said looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said while breaking the contact from Booth's eyes beginning to walk again. Booth kept his arm wrapped around her waist as they walked back to the SUV.

"You know Booth, I can walk by myself." Bones said.

"Well, you weren't doing too well when you almost tripped back there." Booth countered.

Bones didn't have an answer to that, so she just continued walking trying to ignore the arm around her waist. They made their way back to the SUV in silence, Booth finally release his hold on her once they got to the car. They rode back to the lab and Bones quickly got to work cleaning the bones.

After she cleaned the bones and looked at them for awhile she said "This boy was killed the same way as the other boy." She said this sadly knowing that they could have a serial killer in their hands.

Bones's cell phone went off "Brennan" she answered.

"Hey sweetie," Angela said over the phone. "We have a picture of what the boy looked like and what weapon was used."

"That's good, can you e-mail the picture to me. We already identified the body but we can use the picture just to make sure. What weapon was used?" said Bones very quickly.

"Sure sweetie. Zach found out what weapon was used, it looks to be a standard sledgehammer." Angela explained.

"Tell Zach I said great work. Can you send the weapon data over including skull fractures and shape and size of the impact mark?"

"Sure I'll send it right away. Can I ask why you need all of that data?" asked Angela.

"Well we found another body; it looks like he was killed the same way. I can use the data Zach got and compare it to those remains" Bones explained.

"Wow sweetie, sounds like you got a pretty big case going on down there." Angela said "I hope you are also having some fun too."

"Yes Ange, I am also having some fun while I work here." Bones said.

"Good to know sweetie. Call if you need anything else. Bye" Angela said.

"Bye" Bones said as she hung up her phone. "Angela sent me a facial reconstruction of the first body we can use just to make sure it is him. Zach found out the specifics of the weapon used and we can compare his finding to the new body to see if they were killed by the same person." Bones said to Booth quickly.

"That's good Bones. While you were on the phone I got missing reports from yesterday, the only one who was not found was a boy named John Bradley, 5 years old, who was here with his Group Home." Booth said.

"He was an orphan?" Bones asked obviously upset.

"Yeah, Bones he was. His parents were both killed when he was 3, a car accident." Booth explained.

"Listen Bones, I'll go over to the Group Home and you can stay here and see if the same person killed both of these boys." Booth said knowing that if Bones went to the Group Home too many bad memories would come back.

"Okay, Booth." She said, because she really didn't want to go to the Group Home.

Booth walked out the door, rubbing her shoulder on the way out knowing that this case was difficult on her. Bones was left to match the data she got back from Zach with the news skull. The markings were a perfect match; these boys had been killed by the same person.

Bones sent the new skull back to Angela, just wanting to confirm the I.D of the boy. She finished what she had to do and Booth wasn't back yet, she just sat down and thought of all the stuff that has been happening the past couple of days.

She realized that she and Booth had become a lot closer. There were a lot of "moments" which is what she liked to call them. Her thoughts were interrupted when Booth came back into the lab.

"Okay Bones, I talked to the women leading John's group. The Group Home was taking their annual trip to Disney World. There were 3 adults on the trip, with over 30 kids. It was very hard to keep track of all of the kids they took count at lunch and everyone was there. They took count again at dinner and that is when they realized that John was missing." Booth explained.

"So sometime in a 5 hour period, John went missing. None of the kids saw him disappear?" asked Bones.

"No." said Booth. "The women I talked to said that he didn't have many friends and was alone most of the time."

"Wow, that's tough to live through life like that. He was kind of a young version of me." Said Bones sadly.

"Okay Bones, time to go." Said Booth abruptly.

"What? It's only 1:00." Said Bones.

"I don't care, it's been a pretty tough morning and we need to have some fun." Said Booth, almost pushing her out the door

Agent Andrews drove Bones and Booth to Epcot, during the ride to Epcot, Booth called Agent Cooper and they agreed to meet by Spaceship Earth. By the time they got there, they were excited to have a fun rest of the day.

A/N: Well there is another chapter. I hope you liked it. I just wanted to say Merry Christmas, just incase I don't get a chance to update before then.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here is my Christmas Present to you all. I hop you all had a wonderful Christmas. Also thank you for the reviews.

Chapter 6

Bones and Booth made their way through Epcot to Spaceship Earth. Bones was amazed by Epcot; she looked around as she walked, drifting away from Booth. "Bones?" Booth asked realizing that she wasn't behind him anymore. "Bones?" He asked again a little louder.

"What Booth?" she said walking up behind him.

"Where did you go? I couldn't find you." Asked Booth.

"I saw something interesting and I wanted to look at it." Bones explained.

"Well, be careful. Tell me if you want to look at something there are a lot of people here, including a possible serial killer. I don't want you wondering around here alone." Said Booth.

"Booth, I can take care of myself. I'm not a child." Bones said offended.

"Bones, I know you can take care of yourself, but it makes me feel better knowing you're safe with me." Booth said.

"Fine." She said and started walking again, hearing Booth's footsteps behind her closely in tow.

They made it to Spaceship Earth and found Parker. Booth said goodbye to Agent Cooper and thanked him. Then Booth asked "So Parker, what did you do today?"

"Well, we took the boat over from the hotel, it was really fun. The captain let me stand up front with him and wear his captain's hat. Then we went in The Living Seas and saw all of the fish, it was really cool. Then we went on Spaceship Earth, it was kind of boring, but fun at the same time. Then we did The Seas with Nemo & Friends thing; it was from my favorite movie Finding Nemo." Parker was saying before Bones cut him off asking.

"I thought Toy Story was your favorite movie?"

"I have two favorite movies." Parker explained. Then he continued with his story about his day saying "We ate lunch at the Electric Umbrella. It was so much fun, the trash can talked when you put stuff in it. Then we came here to meet you."

"Wow Buddy, it sounds like you had a fun day. What do you want to do now?" asked Booth.

"I want to ride on the Test Track and then on Body Wars." Said Parker. "I waited going on Body Wars until Tempe was here because she could help explain it better." Parker said proud of his good idea

"Great idea." Booth said. "Let's go get in line for Test Track."

The line was pretty long for Test Track, so it took awhile to get through. Parker talked through the line about how excited he was to ride on this ride. "I think I'll like this ride." Bones said. "It doesn't sound scary.

"Tempe, you get scared way too easily. It's good that you spend a lot of time with my Daddy, he is good at making people happy again." Parker said.

"Yeah, he is." Bones said remembering all of the times he has helped her when she has been scared. Booth looked at Bones also remembering the times he helped he through difficult situations.

The made it through the line pretty quickly even though it seemed really long. They made their way to the briefing room and watched the video about what they were going to do on the ride. "Wow, this looks really fun." Said Parker. "I was too short to ride on this last year."

After they watched the video, they got in the car. Parker was in the middle between Bones and Booth. They went through the ride which all three of them thoroughly enjoyed. They exited the ride through the gift shop which took awhile because Parker spent time looking at all the ride memorabilia.

They then walked over to the building that Body Wars was in. "This ride looks really fun Tempe, we get to go through the human body." He said as he grabbed her hand pulling her along to the ride.

The line was fairly short so they got in quickly. The ride started and they all had a blast, especially Parker who after the ride said "I love the human body. I want to become a forensic anthropologist you like you Tempe."

Bones was touched by how much this little boy looked up to her. "Good for you Parker." She said. "When you get older, you can work with me at the Jeffersonian."

"Cool!" exclaimed Parker.

"Its 3:30, what do you guys want to do now?" asked Booth.

"Let's go around to all of the countries, in every country they have a craft that Parker can make." Bones said after looking at the map she had.

"Yeah, let's do that. I did that last year." Parker said.

"Well, we can start in Mexico and make our way around that way." Bones said.

They went to Mexico and Parker did the craft and rode on the ride also. After Mexico came Norway and there was a Viking ship and Parker wanted to play on it. But Bones and Booth were very wary about letting him play on the ship because that was how one of the boys died, playing in a group with a lot of people around.

"Hey Parker, how about instead of playing on the ship, why don't we do the craft, ride the ride, and then get some ice cream? Asked Booth hoping that he would want ice cream more than playing on the ship.

"Okay Daddy, I want Mickey Ears ice cream." Said Parker excitedly.

"Whatever you want Buddy." Booth said happy that he wanted ice cream rather than playing on the ship.

They did the things in Norway, and then got their ice cream. Then they continued on with the rest of the World Showcase. Parker was getting more tired after each country; they made it to the middle of the World Showcase and it was close to dinner time. The middle country was the United States, so they decided to eat at the restaurant there. The restaurant was called The Liberty Inn; they rested there for awhile and ate.

After Parker had rested he soon became exited and full of energy again, so they continued going through the countries. They wanted to go at a leisurely pace because they wanted to stay for the magnificent fireworks show called IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth which started at 9:00.

They finished with the World Showcase at 7:00, so they decided to go on the Test Track again because they liked it so much. The line was fairly short so they got through the line and the ride by 8:00, they enjoyed it immensely and Parker insisted that he like the ride better the second time.

They walked back toward the World Showcase again, because that is where the best views for IllumiNations were. They were early, so they went to Norway and staked out a bench with a perfect view so they could watch the fireworks comfortably.

They sat on the bench for awhile just talking about the day, and then Parker asked "Daddy, can I go on the ship now?"

"Okay, but either Bones or I has to go with you and stay with you the entire time." Booth said.

"Okay." Parker said excitedly.

"I'll take him on the ship" Bones said "You look tired, just relax on the bench and make sure no one takes our spot."

"Alright Parker, lets go be Vikings." Bones said taking his hand and bringing him over to the ship.

They were playing on the ship together for about 5 minutes when Parker asked "Hey Tempe, do you like my Daddy?"

"Of course I like your Dad, he's my best friend." Bones said hoping that would be a good enough answer for Parker.

"But, do you like-him-like-him, like boyfriend, girlfriend?" asked Parker

This was the question that Bones had been dreading. She was dreading it because she herself didn't know the answer. "Um, I don't know. Why do you ask?" she asked.

"I asked because, I think it would be cool if you and my Daddy got married. Then you could be my second mommy." Parker said.

"Wow Parker. That is a really sweet thing to say. My answer to your question is, I might like your Daddy as a boyfriend but I don't know." Said Bones.

"How do you not know if you like someone?" asked Parker curiously.

"It's a grown-up thing." Said Bones "How about we play some more and then go wait with you dad for the fireworks to start." They played for about a half an hour, Bones keeping a very close hold on Parker the entire time. They played for awhile, until an announcement came on saying that IllumiNations was starting in 15 minutes, so they left the ship and went over to the bench to sit with Booth.

"Hi Daddy, the ship was really fun to play on. I want to be a Viking when I get older." Said Parker.

"I though you wanted to be a forensic anthropologist." Said Booth.

Parker thought for a minute and then said "I'll be both."

The rest of the time before the fireworks was spent by Parker discussing his future careers. The show started promptly at 9:00, the show mesmerized all three of them, and they loved all of the fireworks and the lasers. The show lasted about 20 minutes and then they walked over to the other side of the World Showcase where they could catch a boat back to The Boardwalk.

By the time they got back to the hotel it was about 10:00, there was a long line for the boat so it took them awhile to get back. Parker fell asleep waiting for the boat to come, so Bones was carrying him up to the hotel room. She set him down on his bed, and kissed him good night on the forehead.

"I thought you didn't like kids Bones?" Booth questioned with a mocking tone to his voice.

"I never said I didn't like kids, I just said that I didn't want any. But after these past couple of days being with Parker seeing how much he loves you, it making me consider the idea of having a child of my own someday." Bones admitted.

"You'd make a good mom Bones. You are so good with Parker, he absolutely adores you." Said Booth sincerely.

"Thanks Booth, that means a lot." Bones said. "Well, I better be getting to bed. We got a lot of work to do in the morning."

"Night Bones." Booth said.

"Night Booth." Bones said as she shut the door to her room.

Booth was about to get into bed, when he heard Parker say "Hey Daddy."

"Yeah, Buddy." Booth answered.

"Today in the Viking ship, I asked Tempe if she like you like a boyfriend." Parker said.

"Really? What did she say?" asked Booth.

"She said that she might, but she didn't know. She said it was a grown-up thing." Parker explained.

"She told you that?" asked Booth amazed about what he just heard.

"Yeah she did. Daddy, I'm pretty tired so I'm going to go back to sleep now." Said Parker.

"Okay Buddy. Goodnight." Said Booth.

"Night Daddy." Said Parker.

The conversation with Parker, made Booth think. He couldn't believe what she had told Parker. He had always hoped that his feelings towards her were reciprocated, but he never wanted to push it. He was always worried about ruining what they had as friends. But Bones saying that she might like him allowed him to wonder what would happen if they sorted out their feelings and told each other how they really feel. Booth thought about this idea for awhile and then eventually drifted off to a happy sleep.

A/N: Next chapter should be up by Wednesday Night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, Booth and Parker were in their room waiting for Bones to come in so they could go down for breakfast. It was 8:15 and Bones still hadn't come into their room and Booth was starting to get worried. So he decided to go into her room to make sure that she was okay.

Booth knocked on her door, and he heard no response so he opened the door. He looked in her room, relieved to see her still on her bed sleeping. Parker than ran into the room and jumped on Bones's bed and said "Wake up Tempe!!"

Bones slowly opened her eyes and asked sleepily "What are you guys doing in here?"

"Its 8:15 Bones, you didn't come in our room like you normally do and I got worried." Booth said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have forgotten to turn on the alarm." Said Bones, still half asleep.

"Tempe, are you tired?" Asked Parker

"Yeah, I am." Said Bones as she snuggled deeper under the covers.

"Me too." Said Parker who got under the covers with Bones and tried to go back to sleep.

Booth watched Parker snuggle up to Bones and try to go back to sleep. Booth just stood there, watching them then his cell phone went off disturbing Parker and Booth from their sleep. As Booth was talking on his cell phone, Bones whispered to Parker "I think we should get up."

"Okay, I'm starting to get hungry anyways." Said Parker.

They got out of bed and Bones went to the bathroom and took a shower. When she got out, her door was shot and there was a note on her bed.

_Bones, another body was found; we need to get to the site right away. I'm taking Parker downstairs and Agent Cooper will pick him up down there. After you get dressed come into my room and wait for me. After I take Parker down there, I'll come back to my room and then we can head out. _

Once Bones finished reading the note, she was very sad. She couldn't believe that another boy was killed. Most of the time she loved her job, but these cases were the times when she wished she had an easier job. She got dressed quickly and then walked through the connecting door to Booth and Parker's room.

Booth wasn't back from meeting with Agent Cooper, so she just decided to sit on the bed and watch the news. A couple of minutes later, Booth walked through the door with bagels and coffee and said "We can eat the bagels and coffee here and then we'll meet Agent Andrews downstairs."

"Okay, sounds good." Said Bones with her mouth already full with bagel.

"Attractive, Bones." Said Booth joking.

"Thanks." She said actually getting the joke for once.

They finished eating and made their way out of the hotel and saw Agent Andrews waiting for them. The ride to the site was short; again the body was off one of the many highways in Disney World. They parked along the side of the road and followed Agent Andrews. They only walked about 500 feet and then they saw that the land turned to complete swamp.

"How are we supposed to get through this to the remains?" asked Bones.

"We have boots to put on, and then we need to walk through the swamp." Said Agent Andrews.

Agent Andrews gave Bones and Booth boots to wear; they started walking through the swamp. The remains were about a quarter of a mile in the swamp so it was a long hard walk out there. The swamp had varied depth the part they were walking on was about a foot deep, but all around them were parts more than 3 feet deep.

Bones was walking near the deeper section, and then all of a sudden an alligator jump up towards Bones scaring her, almost making her fall into the water.

"Bones!" Booth exclaimed as he ran over towards her and picked her up, moving her far away from the deeper part. Bones was still clinging onto Booth, her arms wrapped around his neck. "Are you okay Bones?" asked Booth

"Yeah." She said still holding onto Booth tightly. After a minute she finally let go. She began to walk again, this time she stayed near Booth not near the deeper waters. They finally made it to the body; it was just lying in the swamp half covered in water.

Once they saw the body they both were completely disgusted. There was almost no flesh on the body, and there were bite marks all over the bones. "Oh my God." Bones said after taking a look at the body.

"What?" asked Booth.

"I think the body was dumped in here knowing that the alligators in the swamp would-" she began to say but couldn't finish. Booth walked up behind her and put an arm around her shoulder. She turned into him wrapping her arms around his neck and asked almost crying "How could a person do this to a child?"

"I don't know Bones. I don't know." He said rubbing her back. "Why don't we have the FBI bring this to the lab so you can get away from this place? You can examine the body at the lab away from the horrors here."

"Okay." She said. They walked back to the car in silence and made their way back to the lab. Bones examined the body, noticing that this boy's skull had the same markings that the other two had. This boy was killed by the same person. The boy was identified easily with the missing children's reports as Jeff Campbell, but they wanted to send the skull back to Angela just to make sure.

They then made contact with the boy's parents and the parents were going to come down to the police station where the lab was to answer questions about what had happened.

Bones decided to call Angela and tell her everything that has happened since they last talked. Angela answered her phone on the first ring and said "Hey Sweetie. How's the case in Florida?"

"It's hard Ange. We found another body this morning, it was horrible." Said Bones.

"I'm sorry Bren." Angela said, knowing that if Brennan was upset about a case, then it had to be really horrible.

"Thanks Ange, I am just about to send a skull up to you. I just need you to confirm the identity of the boy." Said Bones. "I need to go the boy's parents just got here."

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow with the results." Said Angela.

"Bye Angela." Said Bones.

"Bye Sweetie." Said Angela.

Bones and Booth spent about an hour questioning the parents about what had happened. They didn't learn too much, most of the time was spent trying to console the parents after they learned about their Jeff. But they did learn that their Jeff was playing inside Innoventions in Epcot.

Innoventions is a place with a lot of futuristic ideas and inventions that people are allowed to play with and learn about. Jeff was waiting in line to play a popular game, and his parents were sitting right outside the line waiting for him to be done playing. But after 20 minutes Jeff still hadn't come out of the game so they were getting worried, they went in to look for him but couldn't find him.

After the talk with the parents, they told Agent Andrews everything that they had just learned. "Wow." Agent Andrews said. "Each child was taken the exact same way. I think we need to have a family undercover to catch the killer in the act." He said looking at Booth.

"Who did you have in mind?" asked Booth

Agent Andrews just looked at Booth, hoping that Booth would get the message.

"What! You want me and Parker to act as a family to catch the guy?" yelled Booth. "That is not going to happen! I'm not putting my son in danger to catch a killer."

"Not just you and Parker undercover, but Dr. Brennan too. You can pretend you are married and Parker is your son."

"What?" Bones and Booth asked at the same time shocked at the idea.

"I don't see any other way we can catch him Agent Booth; you, Dr. Brennan, and Parker look like a family." Said Agent Andrews. "You would be a family with a young son; you are a perfect target for the killer."

"But my son would be in danger." Said Booth.

"I know Agent Booth, but we would have other undercover FBI agents following you so when the killer comes out and attempts to take Parker, there will be 10 FBI agents there to arrest him" Agent Andrew explained.

Booth looked at Agent Andrews still not happy with the arrangement, but he knew that someone needed to do it. "Fine, we'll go undercover, but there needs to be 15 agents not 10. All of the agents need to be armed and have at least 5 years of undercover work. We need to do this right; I won't let my son get hurt because our plan went wrong." Said Booth. "Bones is it alright with you." Asked Booth.

"Yeah, I guess. Just Parker better not get hurt." Said Bones not knowing where this motherly side had come from.

"Okay." Booth said. "We will go undercover to catch the killer."

"Fantastic." Said Agent Andrews. "I think that we may need to change your hotel room though. Your rooms are paid for by the FBI, you need to get one room that is in your name."

"Why?" asked Booth.

"We need everyone to think that you are a family, having two rooms doesn't make that image clear. I called the hotel, I made a reservation there for Seeley Booth it is paid for by the FBI but under your name." Explained Agent Andrews. "I sent some FBI agents to collect your things; they packed them and are meeting us at MGM Studios where we are picking up Parker. We got your luggage so it really looks like you are checking in."

"Fine." Booth said.

"You can spend the rest of the day just hanging around the hotel. We will still keep in contact by cell phones. We will start the plan tomorrow morning, you need to call us and tell us where you are going. So once you get to the park, you will have 15 agents watching you, looking out for the killer." said Agent Andrews.

"Okay, sounds good." Said Booth. "Let's go get Parker from MGM Studios and then you can drop us off at the hotel."

They rode to MGM Studios thinking about what they had just gotten themselves into. When they got to MGM Studios, Parker and Agent Cooper were waiting for them along with the other agents with their luggage. "Hey Daddy and Tempe! Why did I have to leave MGM Studios?" asked Parker as he got in the SUV.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the hotel room." Said Booth. They waited for the other agents to put their luggage in the car, once they were finished they went to the hotel.

Agent Andrews dropped them off saying "The other agents and I are going to be staying in your old rooms, if you have an emergency you can always stop by."

"Okay." Said Booth. The three of them got out of the SUV and got their luggage out and walked into the Boardwalk like a happy family excited to begin their vacation.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I forgot an author's note last chapter. I just wanted to thank everyone for their kind reviews for the last two chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or Disney World.

Chapter 8

Booth, Bones, and Parker walked into the hotel up to the reception desk. "Hello, welcome to The Boardwalk." Said the receptionist.

"Hello, a reservation for Seeley Booth." Booth said.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Booth your room is already paid for, so all we need to do is get your park passes and hotel room keys." The receptionist said. She then got out three cards which looked like credit cards. "These cards are both your room keys and your park passes. Also if you choose, you can use your cards to buy things and at the end of your stay we will bill you. We added this feature, so you don't need to carry as much cash around. Mr. Booth, only yours and your wife's can be used to open your hotel room and to buy things. Your son's will just allow him in the theme parks. I need you and your wife to sign the cards and then, you will be all set."

The receptionist handed Bones and Booth the cards and a pen. Booth's card was normal the name just reading Seeley Booth, but on Bones's card the name read Temperance Booth. She felt a little weird that it had said that, but at the same time deep inside it felt right. Booth signed his card and then handed the pen over the Bones, she signed it Temperance Booth and thought to herself I could get used to this.

Bones handed the pen back to the receptionist, who then gave Booth Parker's card and said "I hope you enjoy your stay here at the Boardwalk."

Booth thanked her and she called a bellhop to help the family carry their luggage up to the room. The bellhop brought the luggage up to the hotel room; Booth thanked him and gave him a nice tip.

Once the bellhop left, they just explored the room no one saying anything for about two minutes and then Parker asked "Daddy, why did we have to get a new room."

"We got a new room because we are going to play a game Parker. We are going to pretend that me, you, and Bones are a family. Bones and I are going to pretend to be married and you are going to be our child." Said Booth.

"So, you want me to call Tempe "Mom"?" asked Parker.

"Yeah, exactly." Said Booth. "Bones is also going to be staying in this room with us. But we can't tell anyone that we are playing this game, we want them to think that we are a family."

"Yay! This is going to be so much fun!" exclaimed Parker.

Booth sighed, relieved that Parker was so eager to play along and that he didn't ask any more questions. The next twenty minutes was spent unpacking and then Bones asked "What are we going to do about sleeping arrangements?"

"Well, there are two queen beds. Parker and I could share one, and you can have one to yourself or you and I can share and Parker can have one to himself. It doesn't matter to me how we arrange it." Said Booth.

"No." said Parker. "You said that we were pretending to be a family and in families mommies and daddies sleep in the same bed. So I get my own bed and you guys share."

"I guess it is decided then." Said Booth. Trying to change the topic Booth said "It's about 2:30, how about for the rest of the day we just hang out around the hotel and swim in the pool."

"Yeah, the pool has a really long water slide. I've wanted to go on that since we got here." Said Parker.

"Ok, it's settled then. We'll spend the rest of the day by the pool." Said Booth.

Parker was really excited; he grabbed his bathing suit from his suitcase and ran into the bathroom to change. This left Bones and Booth to talk, "Bones is all of this okay with you?" Asked Booth.

"Is all of what okay with me?" Bones asked.

"Sharing a room, pretending we're married, and all of that stuff." Said Booth.

"Yeah, I really don't mind. It's just nice spending time with you and Parker, because usually I'm alone." Said Bones.

"Bones, you know you can always spend time with me if you ever feel lonely. Just remember you do have a family and people who care about you." Said Booth.

"Thanks, that means a lot." Bones said locking eyes with Booth.

Their moment was ruined when Parker came running out of the bathroom in his t-shirt and bathing suit saying "Okay, I'm ready to go."

"Well hold on Buddy; Bones and I still have to change." Said Booth. Booth got out his bathing suit and then walked into the bathroom to change.

"Hey Temp- I mean Mom." Said Parker correcting himself.

"Yeah." Bones answered.

"I like calling you mom." Parker said.

"I like you calling me mom." Said Bones as Parker walked over to her and gave her a hug.

Booth came out of the bathroom in his bathing suit and t-shirt and saw the hug between Parker and Bones. He could help but think that is would be good if they were a real family. "Okay Bones get changed and then we can go down to the pool."

Bones walked over and got her bathing suit out. It was a bikini that Angela had insisted that she bring and at that moment Bones wasn't too sure about it, so she also got out a tank top and a pair of shorts to wear over the bikini. She walked into the bathroom and got dressed. A couple minutes later she came out and they exited their hotel room and went down to the pool.

Once they got to the pool, they found an unoccupied table and put all of their stuff on it, and they decided to get into the pool. Parker took his shirt off and grabbed onto both Booth and Bones's hands and urged them to come into the pool with him. Booth let go of Parker's hand and took his shirt off grabbing Parker's hand again, waiting for Bones.

Bones had hoped that she could get away with out not having to take her shorts and tank top off, but she was out of luck. So reluctantly she took her tank top and shorts off trying to forget about Booth's eyes that were on her as she undressed. After she undressed, she took one of Parker's hands while Booth had the other and they walked towards the shallow part of the pool and they got in.

Parker was ecstatic, not just because he was in the pool but because he didn't have to wear his swimming floats as long as he stayed in the shallowest part of the pool. They all had a blast, just relaxing in the pool. After about an hour Booth got out of the pool and went back to the table and then brought something back. He got back in the water and swam over to where Bones and Parker were.

"Bones, this is a Splash Bomb." Said Booth showing her the brightly colored ball which was about the size of a baseball.

"What do you do with the Splash Bomb?" asked Bones.

"Well you put it underwater and squeeze it so it fills with water and then you throw it at the person you want to get wet. Like this." He said as he filled the water and threw the Bomb lightly at Bones splashing her with water.

"That was mean." Said Bones smiling.

"I know it hurt your deeply to get hit by a water bomb when you were already wet." Booth said sarcastically.

When they were talking they didn't realize that Parker had taken the Bomb. He filled it with water and threw it at the back of Booth's head. The bomb exploded once it hit Booth's head splashing him with water.

This made both Bones and Parker to start laughing hysterically. Booth then started to chase after both Bones and Parker trying to hit them with the bomb. Parker jumped on Bones's back and she gave him a piggy-back ride as they tried to dodge the Bomb when Booth threw it at them.

Soon a full out war started, it was Booth against Parker and Bones. The Splash Bomb was getting thrown back and forth between them, most of the time missing the attempted target. Finally after 15 minutes, Bones attempted to call a truce but when she went to shake Booth's hand he threw the Bomb at her hitting her directly in the forehead causing it to explode all over her.

This caused the war to continue on some more, but was finally ended when Parker said he was hungry. So they got out of the pool, dried off and got a snack from the snack bar by the pool.

After they had finished eating, Parker had decided that he wanted to go on the waterslide. Booth was a little nervous in letting Parker ride the slide, so he went up and tried it first. Both Parker and Bones watched Booth as he walked up to the top of the slide and then he sat down and began his descent down the 200 foot slide.

When he got to the end, he got out of the pool and said "Parker you can ride the slide, if you ride with with either Bones or I."

"Cool. Let's go." Parker said. Parker had a blast riding down the slide; he alternated riding with both Bones and Booth. He rode the slide for about an hour straight and then he finally got tired.

Parker had sat down on the chair and was practically falling asleep so Booth said "I think it's time that we go back to the hotel room."

"I think that is a good idea." Said Bones looking at Parker.

The three of them got dressed and made their way back up to the hotel room. As soon as they got back to the room, Parker laid down on his bed and took a nap.

Once Parker fell asleep Bones said. "Well, I'm going to take a shower. I need to wash all of that chlorine out of my hair."

"Okay" said Booth as he sat on the other bed and turned on the television. A half an hour later, Bones came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed with Booth.

"What are you watching?" asked Bones looking at the television.

"A movie called Pirates of the Caribbean." Said Booth.

"Oh, I heard about that movie. Angela told me about it, she said that Johnny Depp was the hottest pirate ever." Said Bones

"I can imagine her saying that." Said Booth laughing.

"Who is Johnny Depp." Asked Bones.

"See the pirate right there?" Booth said pointing to the screen.

"Yeah." Said Bones.

"The character's name is Captain Jack Sparrow, but played by Johnny Depp." Said Booth

"Oh, okay." Said Bones as she watched the movie. Both Booth and Bones became ensconced in the movie and watched the whole thing. By the time it was over it was around 7:00.

"We better wake Parker up, or he'll never sleep tonight." Said Booth. "After I wake him up we can just order in pizza okay, because I think we are all too tired to go out?"

"Okay, sounds good." Said Bones.

Booth woke Parker up and they ordered the pizza and it was there within a half an hour. The three of them sat on one bed just watching television and eating pizza like a happy family. After they had finished eating, Booth asked Parker "Hey Parker, where do you want to go tomorrow?"

"I want to go back to MGM Studios, I didn't get a chance to do many things there." Said Parker.

"Okay." Said Booth.

Booth flipped through the channels on the television hoping for a good movie to be on. Parker stopped him once he reached the Disney Channel and said "Daddy, Monster's Inc. is on, lets watch that."

"That okay with you Bones." Asked Booth.

"It's fine with me." Bones said.

The three of them were sprawled across one bed watching the movie. About half way through the movie, Parker fell asleep and Booth picked him up and moved him to the other bed. Bones and Booth finished watching the movie and then watched some of the local news. After watching the news they decided to go to bed because they knew they would have a long day tomorrow.

"Hey Bones, I can sleep on the floor if you want." Said Booth just trying to be considerate of how Bones may feel about the sleeping arrangement.

"No, Booth. We can share the bed, we've known each other for a couple of years, we're friends, we're both mature adults, we'll be fine." Said Bones.

"Okay, if you're sure." Asked Booth.

"I'm sure." Bones said.

They both took turns doing their nightly routines in the bathroom, and then they turned off the lights got into bed and attempted to go to sleep. After about five minutes of awkwardness, moving around the bed to get comfortable, they both drifted off to sleep each on their respective side of the bed.

A/N: I should have another chapter up by Saturday Night at the latest. Please review!!!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you for all of the kind reviews again, they really do mean a lot.

Chapter 9

The next morning Booth woke to find himself in a different position then he was when he went to sleep the previous night. Both he and Bones had moved in their sleep. Now Bones was sleeping on her side up against Booth's chest and Booth had an arm around Bones's waist.

Booth was awake, but he could tell by the sound of her breathing, Bones was still asleep. Even though he wanted to stay just laying there with her, he decided to get up. He didn't want to scare her; if she had woken up in that position they were in, she would likely be embarrassed and awkward around him for awhile. He didn't want to mess up the openness they had been having with each other. So reluctantly, he took his arm from around her waist and slid out of bed; already missing the feeling of Bones leaning up against him.

He walked into the bathroom, and did his normal routine and 20 minutes later he walked out, dressed and ready for the day. When he got out of the bathroom he saw that Bones had woken up and was just lying in the bed watching the morning news.

"Morning Bones." Booth said as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Good Morning Booth." Said Bones still with a sleepy sound to her voice.

"Bones, for someone who doesn't have a television and likes to read more than watching television, you have watched and awful lot of television while we've been down here." Said Booth teasingly.

"Well, maybe now I'll be able to understand all of the pop culture references you always throw at me." Said Bones.

"What fun would that be?" asked Booth smiling.

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard Parker say "Good Morning Daddy and Mommy."

"Good Morning Parker." said Booth, glad that Parker remembered about the "game".

"Good Morning Parker." Said Bones, making her way out of bed and into the bathroom. She took a shower and got dressed and when she exited the bathroom Parker was already dressed and ready to go.

"Guess what Parker." Said Booth

"What?" asked Parker.

"You don't have to go with the FBI agents today." Said Booth.

"Yay." Said Parker. "But why, don't you guys have work to do?" asked Parker.

"Well, you know that game we're playing?" asked Booth. Parker nodded. "Well, because of that game, Bones and I are going to spend the next couple of days with you." Booth explained.

"Yay." Said Parker, who was about to say something more, when Booth's cell phone rang.

"Booth" he answered.

"Yes, this is Agent Andrews. I just wanted to let you know that everything is a go. Once you leave the hotel, you will have 15 agents all within 100 feet of you at all times. Remember, the killer often goes for children who are away from their parents in public places. Keep that in mind when you and your partner are taking Parker around. Agent Booth, I also want to thank you for doing this." Explained Agent Andrews.

"Sounds good Agent Andrews, don't thank me now. You can thank me later when we catch this guy." Said Booth, who wanted to call the killer something more explicit, but remembered Parker was in the room so he refrained.

"Okay, Agent Booth. Good Luck to you and good-bye." Said Agent Andrews.

"Bye." Said Booth flipping his phone shut and then said, "Who's ready to get some breakfast?"

"I am." Exclaimed Parker.

"Okay then. We can go into MGM Studios and there is a place called the ABC Commissary where we can get some breakfast." Said Booth as they walked out of the hotel room.

They could have taken the bus over to the theme park, but at the Boardwalk there are also boats that can take you to MGM Studios. When they exited the hotel, one of these boats had just arrived, so they decided to take it over. The boat ride lasted about 15 minutes and on the way, they talked about what they wanted to do.

"Hey Buddy, see that big tower over there?" Booth asked Parker.

"Yeah." Said Parker.

"Well that is the Tower of Terror. It was my favorite ride here at Disney World when I was younger." Said Booth.

"Really?" He asked as they rode by hearing the screams of the people riding it. "It looks and sounds scary. I don't know if I want to ride on that." Said Parker.

"That's okay. I just wanted you to know what my favorite ride was." Said Booth.

"Yeah, Booth. How do you ride that, it looks completely terrifying." Said Bones.

"Its looks scarier than it really is." Said Booth.

They reached the dock and then got off and went through security and the gates. They walked into MGM Studios with mixed feelings; Parker excited to have fun and spend time with both his dad and Bones, and Bones and Booth who were mostly anxious, worried about what the day would bring.

They walked through the park going towards the ABC Commissary. As they walked they looked all around the park, mentally picking out rides they wanted to go on and shows they wanted to see. They got to the Commissary and ate their breakfast quickly.

After they ate, still sitting at their table, they looked at the map they had gotten when they came in and debating about what to do first. Parker was an avid Star Wars fan, so he wanted to go on Star Tours. "Hey, I actually saw Star Wars when I was younger." Said Bones.

"Wow Bones, a movie you actually saw. There's a shocker." Said Booth. Bones didn't say anything; she just slapped him in the head.

The three of them got up and began walking towards the ride. As they walked, one of Booth's hands was resting on the small of Bones's back and the holding Parker's hand. As they walked Bones whispered to him "I can walk by myself and not get lost."

"Bones, we are pretending to be a family, just play along okay?" Booth whispered back.

Bones didn't say anything, she just kept walking playing along like Booth said to do. They got in the line for Star Tours and luckily it was short because it was still early in the day. They went on the ride and afterwards they went through the massive gift shop that held a ton of different Star Wars memorabilia.

After letting out their inner geek when riding Star Tours, they looked at the map and saw that a showing of Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular was about to start. Parker enjoyed the show immensely which included many explosions and plenty of action.

After the show they stopped for a little while and sat on a bench planning out what they were going to do next. Booth also wanted to stop to see if all of the hidden FBI agents were still near them. Bones was looking at the map and she suggested going on the Studio Backlot Tour.

"You want to go on that Bones?" asked Booth surprised.

"Yeah, it says it has props and sets from movies. I thought that maybe you and Parker can explain the stuff to me." Said Bones a little embarrassed.

"Wow Bones. You are breaking yourself away from your inner squint. I'm so proud of you." Said Booth joking. After he said that he got another slap in the head by Bones. "Wow, a little violent today aren't we?" questioned Booth.

Bones just stuck her tongue out at him getting a laugh from Parker. "Hey Mom, you finally did it right. Good Job." Said Parker remembering to play the game.

"Bones, Parker you taught that?" asked Booth laughing.

"Yeah. I saw a little kid do that do her brother. I was wondering what it meant so I asked Parker what it meant and he told me. I felt that that now was an appropriate time to use it. " Bones admitted.

Booth just began to laugh even harder. "Okay." Said Bones. "Why don't we go on that ride now?"

"Fine." Said Booth his laughter finally recessing. They walked to the ride, this time instead of having his hand on her back; he entwined his fingers with hers. This time, Bones didn't say anything; she just held his hand thinking that it felt right.

Booth noticed that she didn't say anything. He was expecting a reaction, but nothing, until a couple of minutes later when he felt the faintest of squeezes. He smiled to himself, this squeeze told him that it wasn't just playing she really did feel something.

They held hands all through the line, he finally let go when they got on the ride. But he missed the contact so as soon as they were seated he moved closer towards her and grabbed her hand again. She looked up at him giving him a look of approval.

The entire ride was spent with Booth and Parker explaining the significance of all of the props. By the end of the ride, Bones had seen props and sets from many movies a lot of them she now wanted to see. Booth decided that when they got back home they would have movie nights so she could see all the movies.

After that ride it started raining, so they decide to run down and go see Muppet Vision 3-D. Bones had never heard of the Muppet's, so much of the time waiting for the show to start was spent with Parker explaining the characters to her. They sat down and put their 3-D glasses on; Bones had never warn 3-D glasses before. She was amazed, like a kid in a candy shop.

Even though Bones didn't understand all of the character's she did think the show was funny. They walked out of the theater, ranting about how funny the show was. The crowd leaving was very big, and Parker disappeared during the shuffle of people.

Bones and Booth got very worried for a second, thinking that Parker had been taken by the kidnapper. But a few seconds later they saw Parker a couple of people in front of them. They both ran up and gave him a hug, Bones let go, but Booth was still holding on and said "Now Parker, when there are a lot of people like that, you need to hold either my hand or Bones's. We don't want you to get lost." Said Booth still hugging Parker.

"Okay Daddy, I'll hold your hand. But can you let go of me now, it's getting kind of hard to breathe." Said Parker. Booth released his hold on Parker and took his hand. Parker took Bones's hand with his other and they continued walking looking like a family.

By this time it was around noon and they decided to get some lunch. They were walking looking for someplace to eat when they passed a place called Pizza Planet. Bones thought it sounded familiar but started to continue on, but Parker stopped them and said "Daddy look, they have a Pizza Planet, just like in Toy Story. Can we eat there?"

"Of course." Said Booth. The three of them walked into the restaurant and sat down. They order their pizza and got it within minutes; they finished quickly, all hungry after their busy morning. They just sat their resting for awhile, when Parker said "Hey Daddy, I think I want to go on The Tower of Terror ride."

"Really?" Asked Booth.

"Yeah, it looks scary, but fun at the same time. I want to be brave like you are." Said Parker.

"Well okay, let's go." Said Booth proud knowing that his son looks up to him. "Do you want to ride Bones?" Asked Booth.

"Um, I don't know. I'll probably get scared." Said Bones.

"It's okay Bones, I'll protect you if you get scared." Said Booth somewhat joking, but being truthful at the same time.

"Okay." Said Bones gratefully.

"Okay it's settled then, we are going to go ride the Tower of Terror." Said Booth. They paid for their meal and then set off heading for the Tower of Terror ready to conquer their fears.

A/N: The next chapter will be the rest of their day including their ride on the Tower of Terror. The chapter should be up by Sunday Night.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I want to thank everyone for the reviews. As promised here is the new chapter.

Disclaimer: Haven't done one of these for awhile, I don't own Bones or Disney World.

Chapter 10

The three of them walked to the Tower of Terror hand in hand. Once they made it to the ride, the sign outside said that the line was over one hour and fifteen minutes. They thought it would be worth it to wait, because they just had a big lunch and the long line would give them enough time for their stomach's to digest.

The three of them waited in the line anxiously awaiting the ride. The line was going through the garden outside of the building. When they were waiting in the line they could see the steady stream of people walking out. They all looked happy Bones thought, so she concluded that she shouldn't be too worried.

Bones shared this idea with Booth and Parker she said "The people leaving the ride seem pretty happy. Then ride can't be too bad, right?"

"Bones you amaze me. You catch murderers, fight crime, see horrible things, and you could probably beat up every person here. But you are afraid of a silly ride." Booth said.

"Wow Tempe, you get to do all of that stuff being a forensic anthropologist? That is so cool; I really want to be a forensic anthropologist now!" Parker said excitedly.

"Yeah, Parker I do. But I couldn't do it without your Daddy's help." Said Bones looking at Booth.

"Daddy, do you have to protect Tempe a lot?" asked Parker.

"Yeah." Said Booth looking at Bones, their eyes connecting. "She gets herself into trouble a lot; she needs my help more than she wants to admit." Said Booth using his charm smile trying to get a smirk out of Bones.

Bones didn't say anything; she just blushed and turned her head away hoping that Booth didn't see her. Bones turning away was Booth's sign to end the conversation. They continued waiting in line Booth and Parker still talking about how excited they were to ride.

Bones just stood there trying to listen to their conversation, but it was drowned out by her thoughts. She was thinking about what Booth said about her needing his help more than she wanted to admit. It was true, before she had met Booth, she was independent and wasn't afraid of anything. She had a shell that didn't break for anything or anyone. But the day that Seeley Booth walked into her life, that shell starting breaking little by little to now where it's almost gone and now she needed him for everything. She thought about what he said about the horrors of her job not scaring her; the truth is that at times she did get scared, but she didn't show it because she knew that he was there with her and would protect her if she got into trouble.

She then thought about the ride that she was going to go on. She made up her mind that she shouldn't be afraid because just like work Booth was going to be with her, protecting her.

She then came out of her thoughts and heard Booth and Parker talking about baseball. They were talking about the New York Yankees; Bones decided to join the conversation and said "Hey, I know who they are. They were Russ's favorite team growing up."

"Cool." Said Parker. "Who is you favorite player?" he asked.

"Um, I only know one player." Said Bones a little embarrassed.

"Who?" asked Parker and Booth at the same time.

"Well, Angela told me about one of the players Derek something, I forgot his last name. But anyways she said he was really hot." Said Bones

"You mean Derek Jeter?" asked Parker. Bones just nodded. "He is my favorite player. Daddy says he is going to take me to a Yankees game sometime, maybe you could come with us?" asked Parker.

Bones was touched that Parker wanted her to come with them, but she said "I don't know I don't want to intrude on the time that you have with your dad."

"Daddy, what does intrude mean?" asked Parker.

"Bones is just saying that she doesn't want to get in the way of the time you spend with me." Said Booth

"Oh, it's okay. I want you to come. Please?" asked Parker hugging her legs.

"How could I say no to that face?" Bones asked rubbing Parker's hair. "But only if it is okay with your Dad."

"It's fine with me Bones." Said Booth

"Okay, just let me know when the game is." Said Bones.

They made their way through the line with Parker and Booth telling Bones about the New York Yankees and all the rules of baseball. They made in into the building where the line continued, but there was a lot more things to look at. They finally made their way to the front of the line, they went into a room and a movie began.

The movie told them about the history of the Hollywood Tower Hotel, it told them about the people in the elevator and how they disappeared when lightening struck the hotel. When the movie was over, they went through another line waiting to get to the elevators.

They were next to get in the elevators, and Parker said "I'm excited and scared at the same time."

This made Booth laugh and he said "I think that is how everyone feels when they ride on this ride." He then looked over at Bones and saw a little bit of fear in her eyes. "Hey Bones, are you okay? You look a little scared."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Bones just saying the words, not really meaning it. She wanted to keep that tough exterior that she was known for. While she has been down here in Florida, she has opened up more showing the vulnerable side. Booth saw right through her and took her hand and Bones didn't pull away, she just held on, showing how she really felt, scared.

In front of them the elevator doors opened, and they entered the ride. They sat down Parker sat on one side of Bones and Booth sat on the other. The elevator doors shut and the ride began. The elevator went up and stopped, doors opened, it showed a window coming at them and then breaking before it reached them. The doors closed again, they went up a little more; this time when the doors opened they saw all the people that had disappeared. The doors closed, and they went up a little further, but this time when the doors opened, and the elevator moved forward through a pathway. Then it stopped and it went pitch black, and then the elevator dropped.

Bones screamed, as the elevator went down and the back up numerous times. Both Booth and Parker had fun looking over laughing at her. They thought the ride was awesome. They finally stopped moving and the elevator stopped, and the doors opened. The three of them got out, Booth and Parker were ranting about how fun they thought the ride was.

"Bones, was it as bad as you thought it would be." Asked Booth.

"No, it was actually pretty fun." Said Bones.

'Then why were you screaming?" asked Parker

"The first dropped scared me so I screamed and I kept screaming because I thought that's what people were supposed to do on rides like this." Said Bones

"Okay, let's go see what the picture looks like." Said Booth

They found their picture with ease; they were surprised to see that all three of them looked relatively happy, not too scared. They moved on to the gift shop, they looked though all of the Tower of Terror memorabilia and they exited.

They decided to go back to the hotel; there were really no other shows or rides they wanted to go on. They wanted to come back to the park later, to see the fireworks show Fantasmic. They took the boat back to the hotel and they went up to their room. It was around 3:00, and after a long morning Parker was tired so he took a nap.

Bones and Booth were left to just watch some television. They both sat on the bed leaning against the headboard. They were watching a movie, the movie stopped for a commercial and Bones asked "Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think the killer got another kid today?" Bones asked.

"I hope not." Said Booth.

"What would happen if he did. Would we still be undercover, or would we have to identify the body." Bones asked.

"I don't know Bones. We'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it." Said Booth.

"Okay." The movie had just come back on the screen and Bones asked "What movie is this anyway?"

"It's called Mr. Deeds, it is very funny." Said Booth.

They sat there watching the movie; Both Booth and Bones spent most of the time laughing. It was around 5:00 when the movie ended, so they watched the local news. They woke Parker up from his nap around 5:30; they were going to go get dinner and then go back to MGM Studios.

They went to the hotel across the lagoon to eat dinner. The restaurant was the Cape May Café and it was a buffet. They finished eating by 7:30 and then took the boat back over to MGM Studios. They went straight to the place where Fantasmic was performed because they wanted to get a good seat. The place where they performed Fantasmic was right near the Tower of Terror, so they spent much of the hour listening to the people scream.

The show started at 9:00 and Parker loved it. The whole time, his eyes were toward the show. Both Booth and Bones enjoyed the show, but they enjoyed watching Parker even more. After the show ended, they rode the boat back to the hotel. Even though Parker took a nap, he was still tired and fell asleep.

When the boat got back to the hotel, Bones picked Parker up and brought him into the room. She put him in the bed, took off his shoes, and kissed him good night on the forehead. Booth just watched as his partner took care of his son, he couldn't help but think that it would be nice if it was an everyday occurrence.

After Bones put Parker to bed, she changed into her pajamas and got into bed and turned on the television. Booth then went into the bathroom and changed and then got into bed. Bones handed the remote over to Booth telling him to find something to watch. He scrolled through the channels and found the Yankees game.

"Hey Bones, the Yankees are playing want to watch this?" asked Booth

"Sure." Bones said.

They both just laid in bed watching the Yankees game. After about 45 minutes, Bones fell asleep. Booth just couldn't help but stare at her, he thought about how much she really did mean to him. He thought about how much he liked spending time with her and how glad he was to have her here with him. He knew that he couldn't do it without her.

He stayed up until the end of the game and then decided it was time to go to bed. He turned off the television and got comfortable lying on his back and started to try to go to sleep. He felt Bones move in her sleep; he looked over at her and saw that she had moved right next to him, she wasn't touching him, but he could feel her body heat.

Booth decided to move over just a little, so they were touching. Booth started to fall asleep, content with just a little touch, but he was awaken when Bones rolled over. Her head was now on his chest and she had an arm draped over his stomach. He wrapped his arm around her small body and he went to sleep. He was happy and even if it just were for tonight, he had the women he cared deeply about, even possibly loved in his arms.

A/N: Thank You for reading. I probably won't get a chapter up until Friday, I have a lot of school work, and I'll try my best to get it up earlier though. Chapter will be a little less frequent now, school is starting again and I have a lot of work. I'll try to get two chapters up a week. Have a Happy New Year.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here is the next chapter, it's a little shorter than usual but not much shorter. I'd like to thank everyone for the kind reviews they really mean a lot to me. As a young author your encouraging words really inspire me and give me more confidence.

Chapter 11

Bones woke up, to find herself wrapped in Booth's arms. She turned her head slightly to look at the clock; she saw that it was pretty late in the morning, already 9:00. After looking at the clock, her first thought was how her and Booth had gotten into the position they were in.

She thought as hard as she could but she couldn't remember and decided that she must have subconsciously moved in her sleep. She just closed her eyes and thought about how nice it felt being in Booth's arms. She felt safe in his arms, she's had no nightmares since they have been in Florida and she can't help but wonder if it's because she knew Booth was nearby. She wondered how he felt about her, and she wondered if they could ever be something more than partners.

Somewhere in the middle of her thoughts, she felt Booth's body shift. She looked up, towards Booth to see Booth's eyes looking down upon her. "Good Morning Bones." Said Booth.

"Good Morning Booth." Bones said suddenly feeling uncomfortable in the position she was in and she tried to get up.

"Where do you think you're going." Asked Booth pulling her tighter against him.

"It's after 9:00 and aren't we supposed to be going around the theme park to try to find a serial killer." She said trying to convince him to let go.

"But Parker isn't even awake yet. Come on Bones, just stay for awhile." Said Booth just using his customary charm smile.

She didn't say anything; she turned over trying to get out of Booth's grasp and closed her eyes. But Booth turned over with her, she was now leaning against his chest and he had an arm wrapped around her waist. Booth smiled knowing that she wanted to stay with him. They both fell back asleep until Parker jumped on their bed waking them up.

"Morning Daddy and Mommy." Parker said remembering to play the game.

They both opened their eyes and said Good Morning to Parker. Bones slipped out of the bed and went into the bathroom. She showered and got dressed then she exited the bathroom. As she exited, Parker ran into the bathroom with clothes in his hand almost knocking her off her feet and Booth grabbed her arm to keep her from falling.

"Sorry about that Bones. Parker really had to go to the bathroom and he wanted to get dressed because he was hungry." Still holding on to her arm.

"That's okay. I understand." Said Bones. "Do you know if a body was found?"

"No, Agent Andrews hasn't called me yet. I'm assuming that means no body was found."

"That's good, maybe he stopped all of the killings." Said Bones.

"We can hope Bones. But it's not likely." Said Booth. "Oh yeah Bones, about this morning I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Said Booth

"I-" Bones began to say before Parker interrupted them as he exited the bathroom.

"Hey Daddy, where are we going today?" asked Parker unaware of what he interrupted.

"We're going to the Animal Kingdom." Said Booth.

"Yay. Daddy, hurry and get dressed so we can go." Said Parker

"Okay, I'm going." Said Booth.

Booth got dressed quickly and they left the hotel. Before they left the hotel, Booth called Agent Andrews and told him where they were going and Agent Andrews assured Booth that agents would be near them at all times. Before they went to the Animal Kingdom they stopped by the bakery on The Boardwalk and got a quick breakfast since it was already 10:00. They took the bus over to the Animal Kingdom and they entered the park.

Booth led them to Kilimanjaro Safari they wanted to do that first because the animals were easier to see earlier in the morning. They rode through the Safari, Parker enjoying it immensely. He loved seeing all of the animals and he liked the story about the poachers.

Then they walked over to DinoLand U.S.A where Parker wanted to go. In DinoLand U.S.A there is a spot where children can dig up fake dinosaur bones. Both Bones and Booth knew there would be a lot of unattended children there which make it a prime spot for the killer.

They made their way over to the area, and they let Parker go and dig up some dinosaur bones. Both Bones and Booth were surveying the area very carefully they wanted to try and to see if anyone was looking suspicious. Booth looked around the area and saw many FBI agents they were watching the area with him.

They were already there for over 45 minutes and there was no sign of the killer. Both Booth and Bones were watching Parker intently amazed that he was so interested in digging up fake Bones. They were so intent on watching Parker they didn't see a man lour a child to him and try to take him out of the area.

The child resisted and screamed causing everyone to look the man's way. Once he noticed people saw him, he ran out of the area. "Bones get Parker and meet me by the big tree. I'm going to try to get this guy." Said Booth as he chased after the man with numerous FBI agents following him, while some stayed and talked with the mother and child. Bones got Parker and told him that they were going to go look at the tree.

Parker and Bones made their way away from DinoLand U.S.A and they went to the tree waiting for Booth hoping that he would come back soon. While Bones and Parker were walking towards the tree, Booth was chasing the killer. They ran throughout the Animal Kingdom until finally Booth got a hold of his jacket and pulled him down.

The FBI was there and they restrained the killer while Booth left the scene to get Bones and Parker and told the other FBI agents that he would meet them back at the police station. When he got to the tree Bones and Parker were already there, he told them that they had to leave so they exited the park and got into a black SUV and were on the way to the police station.

Once they got in the car, Parker asked "Daddy why did we have to leave?"

"Well Bones and I have some work to do." Booth said. "But I promise we'll go back soon though. When we get to the station, I will have someone there who will play with you while Bones and I work okay?"

"Okay." Said Parker.

They made their way into the police station and they left Parker with one of the Disney policemen. Once they left Parker they went into the holding room and came face to face with the man. "How could you do it?" Booth asked. "What kind of human are you?"

"What are you talking about." Asked the man.

"Don't play with me." Said Booth becoming increasingly mad.

"Agent Booth." Said Agent Andrews interrupting. "The child and her mother are here, they wish to come in and talk to you."

"Alright, let them in." said Booth.

"Anthony, how did I know it was you." Said the mother.

"Wait, you know this man?" asked Booth.

"Yeah, my name is Julia Scott and this is my daughter Kylie Scott, and that is Anthony Christian my ex-boyfriend." Said the women.

"Your ex-boyfriend?" asked Booth.

"Yeah, Anthony wanted to bring me and Kylie down to Disney World because he thought it would be a good chance to bond with my daughter. Well we got down here and I saw him making out with another woman so I broke up with him and I left him and got another hotel room. He found me and he asked if I would take him back and I said no and he got really mad. So today I guess he tried to get revenge by kidnapping my daughter. This made me even happier that I broke up with him." Julia explained.

"So how long have you been here in Florida?"

"We got here the night before last. Yesterday was our first full day here." Julia said.

"Where do you live Ms. Scott?"

"We live in California and we took a plane out here." Said Julia.

"Was Anthony with you the entire time?"

"Yes, we lived together back home and the only time he wasn't with me was the one time I sent him out for ice and I tried to catch up to him to tell him something else and I just saw him making out with this other woman." Said Julia.

"Thank You, would you excuse me for a moment." Booth said dragging Bones out of the room with him. Once they exited the room Booth punched the wall and cursed before saying. "I thought for sure that was him, but now the killer is still running around this place just looking for another kid."

"Booth calm down." Said Bones rubbing his back. "We will catch this guy no matter what."

"I'm going to check that they actually arrived when they said they did. I'm also going to check their flight and home life just to make sure. Leave the three of them in the room for awhile we'll go back once we confirm all the information they told us." Said Booth.

"Okay. I'll go check on Parker." Said Bones.

They both went separate ways, Bones went into the room where Parker was and found him with the policeman happily playing. "Hi Parker. How are you doing?" she asked.

"Good, this is Policeman Eric, he is really nice. He let me wear his police hat and we've had fun. Are you and Daddy almost done with work yet." Asked Parker.

"Not quite, but I promise we will make it up to you later." Said Bones giving Parker a hug.

"Okay." Said Parker hugging Bones back.

"Well I got to go check on your dad. I'll be back soon." Said Bones.

"Bye." Said Parker.

Bones left the room in search for Booth; she found him standing outside the holding room talking to the police officer. "Hey Bones." He said as she walked up to him. "All of their information checks out. Anthony is not the killer, he is still going to go to jail for attempted kidnapping though."

"So are we done here?" Asked Bones.

"Yeah. I told the police department that it was their problem now, this case has no relevance to us anymore." Said Booth.

"Okay, let's go get Parker." Said Bones. "What are we going to do after?"

"I don't know. I really don't want to go to the parks again today. How about we go to Downtown Disney where we can eat lunch and shop for awhile. We can also go into Disney Quest, it an interactive game place, Parker will love it." Booth said.

"Okay, sounds good." Said Bones.

Booth and Bones got Parker and they got a ride back to their hotel. They waited for awhile and the bus finally came to take them to Downtown Disney.

A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter. School is still pretty busy, but I'll update as much as I can. The next chapter will be up ASAP!!!


	12. Chapter 12

I made a few short revisions.

A/N: I just wanted to apologize in the delay of getting this chapter up. I am a high school student and I have a ton of work lately and I was also sick for a couple of days last week. I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews and support that I have recieved. The reviews I got for last chapter were the most reviews for a chapter yet.

Chapter 12

The three of them got off the bus and entered Downtown Disney. Booth realized that they hadn't eaten lunch, so he decided that they should eat at the Rainforest Café. "Hey Bones, Parker. We haven't eaten lunch yet, so let's eat at the Rainforest Café and we can shop and go to Disney Quest later."

"Okay." Bones and Parker said at the same time.

They entered the Rainforest Café, which was made to look and sound like a rainforest. There were fake animals and trees all around the restaurant, they waited for a couple of minutes and then they were seated. Parker was excited, looking all over the place trying to see everything.

They ordered their food and while they were waiting an indoor thunderstorm started. The thunderstorm scared Parker a little bit but once he realized that it wasn't real he had fun. Their food arrived shortly after and they ate quickly and then exited the restaurant.

Downtown Disney was full of shops and restaurants. It was designed like a boardwalk, there were restaurants and shops on one side and the other side was overlooking a lake.

The three of them spent about two hours going through all of the shops. They had tons of different shops, there was a Christmas shop, a sports shop, a plain Disney shop, and many others. Parker had fun looking at everything in the shops, he said he wanted everything he saw. Booth gave in a bought him some of the things he wanted. Bones enjoyed looking through the shops and bought gifts for Angela, Hodgins, and Zack.

After Booth purchased things in the last store he said "Let's go to Disney Quest now."

"Daddy, what's Disney Quest." Asked Parker.

"It's a place full of games that you can play." Booth said.

"Yay, let's go." Said Parker grabbing Booth's hand dragging him out of the store.

Bones was still just standing in the store staring at something not listening to the conversation. "Bones come on. Let's go." Said Booth. Bones still didn't hear Booth. "Bones are you okay?" asked Booth.

Bones still didn't say anything, so Booth, with Parker still holding his hand, walked over to Bones and touched her on the shoulder and said "Bones, are you okay?"

She didn't say anything, she just turned around and she had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong Bones?" Booth said.

"Do you see that book over there." Asked Bones pointing to the shelf. Booth just nodded. "Well that was the very first book I ever read by myself. It was my favorite book when I was younger, my mom and dad would alternate reading it with me every night. Then one night when I was about four years old I told my dad, that I wanted to try to read it by myself, and I did. I don't remember if I had just memorized it, or if I really read it, but I knew it was one of the happiest moments of my life. Both my mom and dad were there, I could tell they were so proud. But now I know after I went to bed, they left to do whatever it was they did. Why couldn't I just have a normal family?"

"Oh, Bones." Booth said pulling her close and wrapping his free arm around her giving her a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and just started to cry freely. "Shhh, it's okay."

"Daddy, what's wrong with her." Asked Parker looking worried because he didn't understand what was going on.

"She's just sad Parker, but we are going to try to cheer her up right?" said Booth.

"Yeah, I don't want her to be sad." Said Parker

Bones pulled away, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You going to be okay?" asked Booth.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Said Bones even though she was still visibly upset. Parker let go of Booth's hand and went over and hugged Bones. Bones was touched that he saw that she was upset and wanted to make her feel better. Bones picked Parker up and asked him "What are we doing now."

"We are going to Disney Quest and Daddy said that we have to cheer you up, so let's go." Said Parker

Bones forced a smile and with Parker still in her arms they started to walk towards Disney Quest. On the walk over, Parker fell asleep which left Bones and Booth to talk. "Bones are you really okay?" asked Booth.

"Yeah, I think so. Just seeing that book brought back the memories it was just really overwhelming. I mean those were the happiest moments of my childhood and just seeing that book brought back the happy moments. But afterward I remembered that probably after I read that book, my parents went out and did something illegal. The thought of that just put me over the edge."

"I'm sorry Bones." Said Booth.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything." Asked Bones.

"I'm sorry because you're hurting and I don't know how to fix it." Said Booth. Bones stopped walking, and turned to look at Booth.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. For what it's worth, you just being here for me helps more than you know." Said Bones.

"I'll always be here." Said Booth as he took a step towards her. As he said that Bones felt the sudden urge to kiss him; she knew he would always be there for her, but did she want that kind of relationship with him? As she saw Booth move closer she realized he must feel the same way. She pondered the thought of kissing him for a few seconds, and then she realized that she would never know how she really felt until she tried.

She saw that Booth wasn't going to make the first move; she knew that he was afraid of scaring her off. So she made the move, she leaned in; her lips were the closest they could be to his without actually touching when they were interrupted by Parker's sleepy voice "Daddy, are we at Disney Quest yet?"

The moment they had seconds ago was gone, at the sound of Parker's voice they both jumped back. "Almost." Said Booth.

"Good." Parker said as he began to squirm trying to get out of Bones's arms. Bones released him and set him on the ground and the three of them continued toward Disney Quest.

They spent the over 3 hours in Disney Quest, they had fun playing games. They played Basketball Shooting games, air hockey, pinball, and other Disney related games. While they were inside playing, the awkwardness that could have been, wasn't there. They just had fun spending time with each other.

By the time they left Disney Quest, it was 6:00 and time for dinner. They decided to go eat at Planet Hollywood which was also in Downtown Disney. Planet Hollywood was full of pop culture memorabilia, so most of the dinner was spent with Booth explaining things to her.

After they ate dinner they caught a bus back to The Boardwalk and before they went up to their hotel room, they stopped and got some ice cream. They finished their ice cream and then went back to the hotel room.

It was only about 7:30, so they decided to get ready for bed early and then watch a movie together. Booth gave Parker a bath and put him in his pajamas, then Booth and Bones got ready for bed and they all sat on Booth and Bones's bed looking for a movie to watch.

Booth flipped through the channels and then he stopped at a Star Wars movie. "Hey Bones, we are actually going to watch a movie you've see tonight."

"Really? What movie?" asked Bones?

"Star Wars Empire Strikes Back." Said Booth.

"Wow. I haven't seen that movie in years." Said Bones getting excited.

"What is your favorite Star Wars movie." Asked Parker.

"This one." Said Bones "What about you Booth?"

"I like Return of the Jedi." Said Booth. "Parker what is your favorite movie?"

"I like the newest one, Revenge of the Sith." Said Parker.

"They made more?" asked Bones.

"Yeah, they made three prequels. The Phantom Menace, Attack of the Clones, and Revenge of the Sith." Said Booth.

"I never saw those movies." Said Bones. "Were they good?"

"I thought that the three earlier ones were better, but when we get back to D.C. we will have a Star Wars movie night when we stay up all night watching the three new movies." Said Booth.

"Really?" asked Bones.

"Yeah, we'll stay up all night, eat a ton of junk food, and then call in sick the next day so we can sleep." Said Booth.

"Why don't we just call in sick one day instead of staying up all night?" asked Bones.

"Because Bones, that is not how you have movie marathons. Just trust me okay." Said Booth.

"Okay." Bones said.

They watched the rest of the movie in silence, Parker falling asleep about half way through like he did every night. After the movie they decided they should go to bed, they had a stressful day.

They both laid down in bed, each on their respective sides. They both couldn't fall asleep, what had almost happened earlier was going through their minds. Bones turned over so she could look at him and saw that Booth wasn't asleep and said "I'm sorry about freaking out earlier."

"Bones you never have to apologize about that. It's been hard the past couple months with your dad and brother leaving again. It's only natural that there would be some memories that would be painful." Said Booth looking at Bones.

"It just makes me feel like I'm not strong. I know I have to be, or else I think I will just completely fall apart. That scares me because I know once I leave here we won't be spending every moment with each other. Once I we get back to D.C. I will be alone again." Said Bones.

"Bones, I promise you that when we go back to D.C. my cell phone will be on all the time. If you have a problem just call me and I'll come over no matter what. You will never really be alone." Said Booth

"Thanks Booth." Bones said moving towards him giving him a hug.

"No problem Bones." Booth said kissing her on the forehead. They just stayed there, holding each other, both drifting asleep in each other's arms.

A/N: Yes, I change the name of the restaurant; I meant to write Planet Hollywood, not the Hard Rock Café, which is what I get for writing this at midnight. There actually is a Rainforest Café in Downtown Disney, there is also one in the Animal Kingdom. Again I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter up. I hope to get a chapter up once a week, I'm sorry about the less frequent updates but I'm hoping that school will settle down once again and I can update more often.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I'm sorry for the long delay, but I have been sick and I have missed a considerable amount of school. Everyone knows the feeling when you miss a couple of days of school in a row and you feel like you have a whole week of work to catch up on. That is how I have been feeling for about the past month. I should update more frequently now that I have caught up, I just pray that I don't get sick again. Also I only have to go to school tomorrow and Friday and then I am off for a week so I should have more updates.

I'd also like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews I received I am honored that you like my writing so much and even though it took me awhile for this chapter, your reviews were the things urging me to write.

This chapter is a little shorter than usual but it is also very fluffy and I hope it makes up for the long delay

**Chapter 13**

The next morning Booth woke up to find Temperance Brennan still lying in his arms. She was still sleeping and Booth noticed how peaceful and beautiful she looked. He noticed that the strong hard exterior she showed during the day completely vanished while she was sleeping.

He wondered what she was dreaming about and he couldn't help but hope that she was dreaming about him. After just looking at her for about 10 minutes he drifted off to sleep. About an hour later, Bones woke up and said, "Booth, we need to get up. We are supposed to be spending our time catching a killer. Not just staying in bed all day."

"Well this is more fun." Said Booth pulling Bones tighter.

"Booth, I'm serious." Said Bones laughing. "I have a feeling that something is going to happen today."

"Since when do you believe in "feelings" that you have?" asked Booth.

"Since you showed me that "feelings" can sometimes be right and you should act on them before it is too late." Said Bones looking up into his chocolate eyes.

Booth looked back into her eyes and slowly moved his head closer until he was millimeters apart from her. Booth remembered the silent pact he made with himself once he first realized the feelings he had for his partner. He said that he wouldn't make the first move, he would encourage it hoping his feelings were reciprocated. His lips were still millimeters from hers and he wasn't going to move any closer.

He kept his lips close to hers for about fifteen seconds and was just about to pull away when her lips met his. Booth didn't even have time to respond because almost as soon has her lips touched his Parker asked from his bed "Daddy, what are we doing today?"

They pulled away at the sound of Parker's voice; the moment between them was lost. As soon as she pulled away Bones went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Booth watched Bones leave and he couldn't believe that she had actually kissed him.

Booth turned back to Parker and said "Parker, today we are going to let you chose your favorite park and we'll go there."

"Yay, can we go back to the Magic Kingdom there was a lot of stuff that I didn't get to do and I want to do other stuff again." Said Parker.

"Of course." Said Booth "We'll stop downstairs and get some breakfast then we can head over to the Magic Kingdom."

"Okay, today is going to be so much fun!!!" said Parker excitedly.

A half an hour later, they were out the door. They stopped by the bakery and had breakfast and then they took a bus to the Magic Kingdom. As soon as they entered Parker wanted to go on the Jungle Cruise ride. So they made their way over to Adventureland and got in line.

The three of them really enjoyed the ride and then Parker decided he wanted to spend the rest of the day getting autographs and pictures taken with the Disney characters. This was fine with both Bones and Booth because they knew that the character autograph sessions would be a good place for the killer to pick up children.

The three of them walked into a nearby store to get an autograph book, where all of the characters can sign their names. They just decided to walk around the park and whenever they saw a character they stopped. After about an hour and a half they had taken pictures and gotten autographs from about twenty different Disney characters.

They were almost at the front of the park again, so Booth decided they should take the train back towards the back of the park where they could get some lunch. The train ride was going to take about fifteen minutes and even before the train left. Parker had fallen asleep against Bones's shoulder.

Bones started to get a little nervous because she knew that Booth would want to talk about what had happened that morning now that they were alone. She was nervous because she had no idea what to say to him. All she knew was that she kissed him and for the second that it lasted she had enjoyed it. But this still left her confused about her true feelings.

It's easy to think you possibly feel something about someone but it is about a hundred times harder to take action on those feelings, she thought. As soon as the train left the station Booth said "You kissed me." Bones just kept starring out of the train not saying a word to him.

"Well, you're obviously uncomfortable so I'll just talk okay?" said Booth. He got no response from Bones and he just decided to continue on anyway. "Bon- I mean Temperance I've really enjoyed being in Florida with you. I mean you've opened up so much; you've been having fun watching movies, playing with Parker, and just enjoying Disney World. I'd also like to think that you and I have become closer also. I've really enjoyed spending time with you and I don't want everything to get all awkward because of a kiss. So please Bones, we can do whatever you want to do about it. We can either forget about it and forget that it ever happened, or we can act upon it."

Once Booth finished talking, Bones who still was a little nervous said "I don't want to forget about the kiss." Bones said it so quietly that Booth almost missed it. But once her heard her faint reply, Booth reached over and grabbed her hand squeezing it gently.

Bones finally turned her head to look at Booth; she looked into his eyes and just smiled at him. Bones just sat there content with Booth's touch and she realized that at this moment she is probably the happiest she has been in a very long time. The train came to a stop and Bones woke Parker up. He was still pretty tired so Bones offered to carry him for awhile.

They walked around in silence until Parker woke up and saw Pluto signing autographs. Parker got all excited exclaiming how he always wanted a dog but he hasn't gotten one yet. They got into the line to get their autographs and pictures of Pluto they were next in line when the women standing in line behind them suddenly fainted and fell to the ground.

Both Booth and Bones turned around tending to the women. About a minute after the women had fainted, the Disney doctors were there tending to the women. Booth stood up suddenly and he realized that Parker wasn't with them. Booth eyes began to scan the area quickly but there was no sight of him. Booth turned back around to look at Bones who was still helping to tend with the women and said "Bones, Parker is missing. I don't see him anywhere."

"Oh no, we need to find him." Said Bones.

"I know, come on. I think I have an idea who took him." Said Booth as he took Bones's hand and started running for the police station.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter and I should have an update by either Saturday or Sunday night.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope you guys like it. Thank you for all of the reviews, it was nice to know that you guys still support me after I was so horrible leaving you guys hanging for so long.

**Chapter 14**

As Booth and Bones started running toward the police station, Booth called back to the paramedics who were attending to the women who had just collapsed "Take that women to the police station in the park and take care of her there and do not let her leave. We will need to question her when we have the time."

"Alright, Agent Booth." Said one of the paramedics.

Bones and Booth made it to the police station very quickly and they talked to the head police chief who then ordered the park to be completely locked down. Booth just hoped that the kidnapper hadn't already gotten out with Parker. At that thought Booth clenched his fist, Bones noticed and she reached over and gave him a hug.

Once she hugged him Booth asked "Bones, what's the hug for?"

Bones replied, "Well you always hug me when I'm scared. I'm just returning the favor."

"Thanks, Bones." Booth said as he held onto her tighter. Booth finally let go, and then asked the police chief what they were supposed to do now. The police chief said that all they could do was wait in the police station until after the police had searched the entire park.

This was not the answer that Booth wanted and he wanted to leave and go search for his son, but he knew that they couldn't just run around the park like chickens with their head's cut off.

They waited nervously for an hour and they finally received information that Parker wasn't found. Booth became hysterical, he couldn't understand how Parker wasn't found if all of the exits were locked down.

In the middle of Booth's rant, the head police officer told them some horrible news. "Well when we were searching the park, we found some not so good news." Booth's face got all tense and Bones noticed, so se grabbed his hand and squeezed it just to let him know that she was there. "Well we found that one of the employee exit doors, which employees can only open with special access cards, had been opened merely seconds after you had told us about your son."

"Wait, are you telling me that an employee here at Disney World is the killer?" asked Booth becoming increasingly mad.

"Yes, Agent Booth. But the good news is we know who opened the door." Said the police officer.

"But how do you know that the card wasn't stolen. Well, Disney requires their employees to report if their card's missing. After we learned that a card was used to exit the park then we asked all of the employees and none of them said their card was missing. Also all of the employees responded except for one, the one whose card was used to exit the park during the lockdown."

"Great, so we know which employee took Parker." Said Booth.

"We know pretty much everything about him, including where he was supposed to be when Parker was stolen." Said the police officer.

"Okay, give me the facts." Said Booth as he took out a notebook to take notes.

"The man who opened the door was Nicolas Jacobs, age 29, lives right in Orlando, and was working as a character when Parker got taken." The police officer said.

"Wait, was he Pluto?" asked Booth.

"Yeah, how did you know?" he asked.

"Parker, Bones, and I were in line to take pictures and get autographs with Pluto and then the woman fainted and Bones and I turned around to tend to her and when we turned back around to find Parker, he was gone. So it definitely has to be the Pluto guy who took Parker. This is good; we need all of the personal information you have on the guy. While you get that for us, we need to talk to the woman who collapsed." Booth said as he put his hand on the small of Bones's back and led her into the room where the woman was being held.

Bones and Booth entered the holding room and began to question the woman. They asked her questions for over an hour and they didn't get too much out of her, she said that she didn't know Nicolas Jacobs and Booth believed her. They exited the room and Booth said to Bones "I can tell when someone is lying, and I looked right into that woman's eyes and all I saw was fear. She really had no idea what happened."

"I trust you Booth. I know how good you are at reading people." Said Bones.

Once they finished talking they were met by the police officer. He gave them a piece of paper with all the information Disney had on Nicolas Jacobs. Bones and Booth then exited the police station, and on their way out Booth's phone rang. "Booth"

"Hello Agent Booth." Said the voice over the phone.

"Who is this?" asked Booth

"This is Nick Jacobs, and I have your son. This whole plan of mine was so I could kidnap your son. See I killed all of those other kids, so I could get you, your forensic anthropologist, and your son here in Disney World. I killed the kids so I could get Parker and now that I have him. Who knows what I'm going to do." Said Nick.

"Why are you doing this to me? You better tell me where you are so I can get my son back, and when I get him back there better not a hair touched on his head." Booth yelled into the phone.

"Come on Agent Booth, think back. Don't you remember a case you had a long time ago." Booth stopped and though for a moment and nothing came to mind. "Don't you remember a man by the name Ed Bartholomew?" Booth stopped and though again; this time he did remember.

When he first joined the FBI his first case dealt with a killer (Ed Bartholomew) who focused on little boys. He killed seven boys and another one was missing and assumed dead. Booth had no idea where the killer was, but then suddenly they got a lead. The killer had used a credit card for a hotel room. Booth who was over anxious enter the room quickly, which was a mistake because once the killer saw Booth enter; he killed the boy he had taken captive. That boy's name was Luke Jacobs and it was his father now getting revenge for Booth's mistake.

"Mr. Jacobs I am sorry about your son, but please don't kill mine. Please, I'll do anything." Said Booth.

"I'm sorry Agent Booth, but there is no way you can bring my son back and that is the only thing I want. So in return I want you to endure all of the pain and suffering I have felt since the day my son died." Said Nick.

"Bu-" Said Booth trying to speak again, but Nick had already hung up. "Damnit!" Said Booth, clearly frustrated.

"What?" asked Bones who had only heard half of the previous conversation.

Booth explained to Bones why Nick had taken Parker. Bones saw how upset Booth was and she tried to comfort him. But she knew the only way that Booth was going to become happy again, is when Parker is back in his arms. So Bones decided that she was going to get Parker back no matter what, so that Booth could be happy again.

A/N: I know that there wasn't much Bones and Booth action, or plot line action. But this chapter was necessary to show who the killer is and why that killer has a motive to take Parker. I promise the next chapter will have more action, so please keep reviewing. You should expect the next chapter up by Wednesday night at the latest.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter up my brother has had basketball games the past two nights. This story should have two to three more chapters left after this one. Thanks for all of the reviews, and keep them coming.

**Chapter 15**

Booth then turned his attention to the paper of information they received from Disney about Nick Jacobs. Booth then called the FBI and he told them to call every police department in Florida and give them Nick Jacob's license plate number so that maybe they can find Nick.

Bones and Booth then decided to go check out the address they had on the page of information that they received from Disney. They got a car and exited Disney World and drove into Orlando, after about 20 minutes they reached the house.

The house was in one of the very worst parts of Orlando, the house's paint job was almost completely gone and it was almost falling down. "I can't believe that someone can live here." Said Bones. Booth didn't respond; he just took out his gun and kicked open the front door.

Bones, even though she wanted to just charge in there, knew that she should stay behind Booth. They spent about five minutes searching the house and they didn't find any complete leads. But they did find a pile of mail with credit card bills. They took the bills with them and brought them to the FBI.

Booth told them to track the credit card numbers so they could maybe find his location. The man with the FBI said that they could see any purchases he has made in the last week within a half an hour.

Bones and Booth then walked over to the sofa in the office and they sat down. Booth just sat in silence and stared into space, and Bones had no idea about what to do to make him feel better. She wondered if she should hold his hand, if she should give him a hug, or if she should just sit there and let him stare into space.

Bones decided that he needed some comfort and she just looked over and took his hand in hers. She hoped that would be enough to make him feel better. She hated seeing him like this; all she wanted to do was make him feel better. Booth then turned and looked at Bones and then took her in his arms.

"Bones, I'm just so scared. I let him down; I just let that man take him. Now he probably hates me and is so scared." Booth said almost crying as he held onto Bones tightly.

"Booth, Parker could never hate you, he loves you so much. I mean just looking at you and Parker it kind of makes me want a kid. Just having someone unconditionally love you so much, it must be nice. But anyway, Parker looks up to you so much you are his hero." Said Bones just trying to comfort Booth.

"Thanks Bones." Said Booth. "If you ever did decide that you wanted children, you'd be such a great mom."

"Thanks Booth." Said Bones, who then pulled away from the hug and put her head on his shoulder and they just sat, awaiting the news.

About twenty minutes later, an FBI agent came over and gave them the list of purchases made by all of the credit card in the past two weeks. Bones and Booth spent the next hour looking over the lists for anything that could explain where Nick took Parker.

Once they finished the lists and found nothing and were very discouraged the FBI agent came over to them with a new list. This list showed that one of the credit cards was used 15 minutes ago at a gas station in Daytona Beach.

"We need road blocks on every road within a fifty mile radius of Daytona Beach. Look for this license plate number and any man that looks like this." Said Booth as he gave the FBI agent the sheet of paper with the license plate number and picture.

Bones and Booth then drove over to the police station in Daytona Beach. They just had to sit there awaiting news, much to Booth's dismay. "I want to go and do something!" said Booth, who was becoming increasingly agitated.

"Booth, I know. But we need to just wait for news." Said Bones.

After two hours and no news, a police officer came over to them and told them they had some news. They found the car with Parker in it, but once it was stopped they drove off. We had a car follow them but we lost them, we saw their gas tank and they were almost out. We had cars at all gas stations within a 100 mile radius. We should find your son within two hours.

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is short, but I thought that you would want something rather than nothing.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**: Oh my god… where has the time gone. I did not mean to leave this story hanging for so long. I completely forgot about it while I was busy with school. You got to love parents making you take honors courses. But the good news is I am off from school for awhile and I don't have any homework so I will try to wrap up this story. I hope that I still have some loyal readers who haven't forgotten about me.

**Chapter 16**

There were FBI agents and regular Florida State policemen were at every gas station within 100 miles. But to make sure they also had agents on many of the major roads in the 100 mile radius to look for the car while it is driving. Booth was confident that they would finally catch the sicko that took his son.

Bones and Booth sat anxiously in the SUV waiting for information about Parker's location when they found him. They sat in silence, not wanting to miss the phone call with the information about Parker.

It had been and hour and 45 minutes and Booth was getting restless. Bones, who usually had trouble reading people, had no trouble sensing the restlessness of Booth. So she moved her hand on top of Booth's and said "Don't worry Booth, they'll find him"

Booth looked over at her and gave her a gentle smile and flipped her hand over and entwined his fingers with hers. Bones thought back to what Angela said 'how one touch can show someone you're there for them' and she realized that Angela was right.

They just sat there hand-in for about ten more minutes and then the Booth's phone rang. "Booth" he answered.

"Agent Booth, we have your son here at a gas station about 95 miles from where you are, but there is a situation." The Agent in charge explained.

"What's wrong?" asked Booth.

"Well, we have Nick Jacobs and your son surrounded but Nick is refusing to get out of the car until you arrive. He has a gun so we cannot take any action and we need you to arrive here as fast as you can." Explained the Agent.

Booth began to drive as he was getting directions to the gas station. When he finished he told Bones the situation and they spent the rest of the ride in silence as they made their way to the gas station.

An hour and a half later they had arrived. There was a mob of police cars and FBI SUVs surrounding one small car. Bones and Booth got out of the car and they made their way over to the group of agents and policemen.

Bones and Booth were updated on the situation and they learned that there were even more agents and policemen on the way just to make sure nothing goes wrong. After talking to the agents for about five minutes Booth walked up to the car and signaled for Nick to come out.

Nick rolled down the window and said "No, first you come in here."

"Not before you let my son out." Countered Booth.

"No, you come in here or your son dies." Nick said as he put a gun to Parker's head.

Booth got in the car right away. Once he entered Nick said "So, how did it feel Agent Booth?"

"How did what feel?"

"How did it feel to have your son taken away from you? How did it feel to not know where he was? How did it feel to not know if he was even alive?" he asked. But before Booth even had a chance to answer Nick said "This is how I felt the entire time he was missing, but when I learned that he might still be alive. I had hope, but all of the hope was shattered when you barged into that room like you owned the place and that man killed my son."

"I'm sorry about your son. It was one of my first cases and I was just a rookie. I made a mistake and I regret that everyday of my life. I know that doesn't change what happened to your son and I apologize again. But please don't kill my son and make your life even worse than it is now. If you let my son go now you won't go to jail for as long and you can finally start rebuilding your life."

"Fine." He said to Booth. "Get out kid!" he yelled at Parker.

Parker opened the car door and ran out of the car crying. He ran right to Bones and she just picked him up and held him close to her. She started to cry too, she cried out of joy knowing that Parker was okay. This was when she realized that she really did love Parker like a son and to her that was one of the happiest feelings she has had in a long time.

Booth was still sitting in the car with Nick and after a few more minutes of just sitting in silence. Nick opened the car door and walked over to the FBI agents and went down on his knees and put his arms above his head. Booth then exited the car and ran over to where Bones was holding Parker in her arms.

As soon as he reached them, he took them both in his arms and held his son and the women he loved as tight as he could. They stayed that way for about five minutes until an FBI agent came over and told them that they needed Parker to come with them so he could explain what happened.

Booth really just wanted to take Parker and Bones back to their hotel room so they could just sleep. But he knew that it was necessary for Parker to go be questioned about what happened. They made their way over to the police station and they put Parker and Booth in a room with a FBI agent who would question them.

Parker was hesitant at first but after a couple of minutes Parker began to tell the FBI agent the story of what happened. "Well Daddy, Bones, and I were in line to meet Pluto. Then something happened to the lady waiting behind us and Daddy and Bones turned around to help her."

"Pluto then came up to me and told me that he had something to show me. Daddy always told me that if I got in trouble to talk to a Disney worker so I thought that it was okay to go with him. Then he took me out of Disney World and into his car. I was really scared and I had no idea where I was."

"Did he hurt you at all Parker?" asked the FBI agent.

"No, he didn't do anything to me until my Daddy came." Explained Parker.

"Alright, thank you Parker. We will call your dad if we have any more questions for you." Said the Agent.

Bones, Booth, and Parker then took the drive back to Orlando and when up to their hotel room. It was about 5:00 at night by the time they got back and they were all exhausted. Parker went right into his bed and fell asleep right away. Bones and Booth also were very tired, so they decided to go to sleep too. Booth crawled into the bed and Bones followed and she put her head on his chest and within a minute she was asleep.

It was about 10:00 when Bones woke up to hear Parker crying in his sleep. Bones got out of bed and walked over to Parker's bed and woke him up. "Parker, what is wrong?" asked Bones as she sat down on his bed.

"I had a bad dream. I dreamed that I was with that man again and this time you and Daddy didn't come and the man killed me. I was so scared." Said Parker still crying.

"It's okay Parker. That man is in jail now and he can never come and hurt you again. Here, why don't you try to go back to sleep now. I'll stay right here with you." Bones said as she got under his covers and he curled up next to her.

Booth woke up at about 10:00 the next morning to find Bones gone from the bed. He looked over to Parker's bed and saw that Bones had moved to Parker's bed and Parker was curled up to her and they were both sleeping soundly.

Booth got out of bed and got ready for the day and then he went down and got breakfast for the three of them. When he got back he saw that Bones and Parker were still sleeping. By now it was about 11:00 and he felt that they should wake up because if Parker slept too much later he would never sleep that night.

So Booth walked over to the bed, sat down and he kissed Bones on the forehead. She began to stir and then she opened her eyes. "Hey Booth. What time is it?"

"A little after 11:00." He said as he brushed some hair out of her face.

"Wow. I don't know how long it's been since I slept that late."

"Well, I got breakfast and I think it is time to wake Parker up." Said Booth.

"Don't wake him up just yet. He had some bad dreams throughout the night about what happened yesterday. Just let him sleep." Said Bones as she got out of the bed leaving Parker to sleep by himself.

Bones and Booth moved to the other bed as they ate breakfast and watched the news. About a half an hour later Parker woke up and he was full of energy and he had forgotten about what happen yesterday. He got out of his bed and he jumped up on their bed and started eating breakfast.

"Parker, we are going home tomorrow but we still have one more day here. What do you want to do?" Asked Booth

"Can we just stay and play in the pool all day?"

"Sure. Bones is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, I could use a day of relaxing." Said Bones.

"Alright, sounds good. Let's get ready." Booth said as he cleaned up the mess from breakfast and got started to get things ready for their day at the pool.

**A/N**: Thank you all for being so patient with me with my slow updating. I am hoping to get the second to last chapter up by Thursday night and the last chapter up by Sunday Night. I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and please review and tell me what you think. Lets try to get this story over 200 reviews!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey everyone! I would have made the deadline if was working. I tried to upload all day and I finally learned how (PM me if you are having trouble I will give you the directions). I think this is going to be the second to last chapter of the story. I will have a larger thank you note next chapter, but I always like to thank everyone for their positive reviews. I always appreciate what people write in their review and the time people take writing those reviews. So thank you and please keep reviewing.

**Chapter 17 **

****

It took about a half an hour to get ready for their day at the pool. It was 12:00 by the time they were out by the pool. On their way down, they had decided to stay by the pool until 5:00 and then get dinner and head up to the hotel room early so they could pack tonight because they had a 10:00 flight back to Washington D.C. tomorrow morning.

They found a table with an umbrella easily and they put all of their stuff down and they got in the pool. They were playing in the pool, just swimming around and just enjoying being in the sun then Parker said "I'm bored."

"Well, I have a game we could play." Bones said.

Both Booth and Parker looked over at her and said "What" at the same time.

"Well, when I was younger my brother Russ and I used to play this game called Marco Polo. We played it everywhere and it was our own special game. We always loved playing it, but we had the most fun when we went to the lake by our house and played it in the water. So do you want to play that?" asked Bones

"Yeah. I played that in the playground at school during recess, but I've never played it in the water before." Said Parker excitedly.

"Good idea Bones." Booth said happy that Bones was opening up more about her past. "But the rules to the game are that we have to stay in the shallow part of the pool."

"So, who wants to be it first?" asked Bones.

"I'll be it." Said Booth

"Yay." Said Parker. "Come on Mom let's go" said Parker.

Bones and Booth both turned around quickly kind of caught off guard and said "Parker we are done playing that game. You don't have to call me Mom any more."

"Oh, but I like calling you Mom because you are like a second Mom to me."

"Well Parker if you really want to call me Mom, it is fine with me. But you should check with your Dad." Said Bones really touched about how much trust that little boy had in her.

"It's fine with me." Said Booth still amazed about how attached Parker got to Bones in the past week. He was never that comfortable with Parker meeting anyone in his life and he never let him get attached. But with Bones he wasn't worried; he knew that she wouldn't hurt him. He knew that she would never hurt Parker like she was hurt as a child.

Booth was broken from his thoughts when Parker said "Yay. Come on, let's get playing." Parker began swimming far away from his dad. Bones also began swimming, but she swam in the opposite direction from Parker.

After about five seconds Booth closed his eyes and said "Marco."

"Polo" was the response from Parker and Bones. Booth heard Bones very clearly and he darted after her through the water. She tried to swim away but he was much too fast for her. He caught up to her quickly instead of tagging her, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her close and whispered "Got you" in her ear.

She turned around in his arms, looked into his eyes, and smiled. They just stood there for a moment until Parker swam over stealthily and splashed them with water. He swam away quickly to try to get away from the water that was flying at him.

They just shoved water at each other for a little while until Bones asked "Booth, do you still have those Splash Grenades that you had last time."

"You mean Splash Bombs?" asked Booth.

Bones just turned away as she blushed slightly and smiled. When she looked back over at him, he was already getting out of the water getting the Splash Bombs from the table. Parker and Bones were ganging up on Booth; they were bombarding him with water. They got tired of that after about an hour, so they decided to go on the water slide for awhile.

Bones, Booth, and Parker went up and down the slide so many times they lost count. A loud clap of thunder stopped them in their tracks. They got out of the pool quickly, collected their belongings, and ran inside. They went back up to their hotel room and it was about 4:00 so it was too early for dinner so they decided to play one of the board games that was in the hotel room.

Booth and Bones let Parker pick which game to play and he decided to play Monopoly. They had a very heated and competitive game of Monopoly. After two long hours of playing Parker ended up winning after he caused both Bones and Booth to go bankrupt.

They decided to go down to the Boardwalk and go get dinner. They decided to eat at the ESPN Club where Booth and Parker could watch sports as they ate dinner. Most of dinner was spent by Parker and Booth explaining the rules of various sports to Bones.

They spent longer than expected there and before they knew it, it was 8:00. Even though Parker had slept late, he was still very tired after the horrible day he had yesterday so he was almost asleep in his chair. While Bones went up to pay the dinner bill Booth picked up Parker. As he picked Parker up, Parker asked sleepily "Daddy is Bones going to live with us when we get back home?"

"I don't know Bud."

"Can you ask her?"

"Sure, I'll ask her later." Booth said not knowing if Parker even heard him or not, because when Booth looked over Parker was asleep on his shoulder.

Bones walked back over to the table and asked "are we ready to go?"

Booth just nodded and started to walk back towards their hotel room. Once they got back, Booth put Parker on his bed and tucked him in for the night. Booth and Bones took turns getting ready for bed and then they began to pack up their hotel room.

"Hey Bones, since we made such a mess in here how about we put the suitcases on the bed and just pile the things we need to take home in them and we can sort everything out when we get back to Washington D.C. It will be a lot quicker to do it this way so we can just get to bed because we have to be up early to catch our flight."

"Sounds good to me." She said as she began to throw all sorts of clothes into the suitcases. Within two hours they were done, they had disposed of all the trash and cleaned up all of the clothing that was on the floor. They moved the suitcases, which were completely stuffed, to the floor and they climbed in bed.

They were just lying in bed in silence, neither of them sleeping yet when Bones said "I don't know if I told you this before, but I'm going to miss spending all of this time with you and Parker. I always thought I didn't need people to be happy, just science or books, but I realized that I do need people, well not people but you and Parker. I understand if you don't fe-"

She was cut off when Booth pressed his lips to her. She responded immediately and she deepened the kiss. Their other kiss had been short and just a tease for what was to come, but this kiss was passionate and loving. The kiss lasted until they couldn't stand the lack of oxygen any longer. They were both breathing heavily when Bones asked "What was that for?"

"You were blabbering and I needed a way to make you be quiet so I can tell you something."

"Well you can shut me up like that anytime." Said Bones. "What did you want to tell me?"

"I wanted to let you know that I feel the same way, I'm going to miss spending every moment with you, I'm going to miss having you around helping me take care of Parker, and I'm going to miss waking up with you in my arms. By all means, you don't have to say yes, but Parker asked me to ask you to come and live with us. I promised Parker I would ask you, so you can think about it or what-"

This time Bones cut off Booth by pressing her lips to his and they kissed just as they had done minutes before. They pulled away again due to the lack of oxygen and Bones said smiling "This time you wouldn't shut up and I'd love to live with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. As much as I used to think I didn't, I do need you and I would miss you even though we would see each other everyday."

"Good, because I'd miss you too. We better go to bed, we actually need to get up early tomorrow and if we don't go to be tomorrow we will be dead."

"Your right, night Booth." Bones said as she snuggled up to him and laid her head on his chest.

"Night Bones." He responded as he held her close and drifted off to sleep.

A/N: I hope you like the way this is ending. I was a little unsure about her moving in with him but, I think it went well with the story so please tell me what you think. Next, and probably the last chapter should be up by Sunday night.


	18. Authors Note good news!

A/N: Hey everyone I have had a really busy time since I last updated which I cannot believe was all the way back in April. I really do apologize about that, but I am 16 years old and I have the demands of school during the school years and a full time job in the summer. So again I apologize, but the good news is last weekend was my last day of work until next summer and I have no homework. So the final chapter of the Boy in the Theme Park will definitely be up by Sunday night. I hope that some people are still interested in the story and are looking forward to the conclusion.

Nicole


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: I am so sorry, I meant to get this chapter out a long time ago but the end of the school and the busyness of working was just too much for me. But now it is finally over, and school has started again and I actually have more time. So here is the last chapter of The Boy in the Theme Park.

I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed and read my story. I know I wasn't the most faithful of updaters but I still had readers come back and review every chapter. I just want to let you guys know that meant a lot. I had wonderful response since the very beginning and it has meant a lot to me and encouraged me to write more.

I'd like to have a shout out to all of my reviewers: Queen Peacock, SammieSpy, x3 sierra, Serendipity73, saturn567, mightjustbe, mendenbar, Rommie03, LuvRGrl63, WinchesterWench, Tory, qblisa, ShipperCrazed - FanFicCrazy, Aria DeLoncray, LittleMissPadfoot, nickysbabygirl, emma172, ilovepeterpetrelli, Jameni, Clem2062, Kiya, Elvawen, Sarra's wildchild, anedderm, Zucht, katiebeth, Howdylynn, babypoet, Pinkey the Brain, Miss P, Sheliak, xbones girlx, JoetheAeroMonkeyRox, BuckyBug, annependragon, Andrea, Kathryn0505, Bsquared19, badslayer15, melissouza, canadianagurl, mareaves, blueheelers4ever, YaleGirl, Bucky, ScrewyLouie12, Lindsey, EternalConfusion, Addictt, bandbfan24, Crichtonluvr, Alihope, goodnight kiss, DramaQueen04, whitedragon005, Glug-Glug WooHoooo, Halfpastdead001, sonya13, sqauddleduck, bb-4ever, btvsfifi, Aqua, iloveweirdsocks, Marlabu, Melanie, Bellabun, Ashley, Tavish, Dana-Carter, Sapphire Ookami, nikita79, future mrs. jim halpert, Bonegee, Nicole, Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty, ncisobsessedkim, CrImInAlMiNdScSiNyFaN87, captJ, danihighley, and hope06.  


These are all of the people I received reviews from and many of you reviewed more than once. This is just a personal thank you to you saying that I appreciate your reviews and I take every one of them to heart.

I have had a few questions about a sequel to this story. I am not going to say that I'm definitely going to write a sequel, but there is a good possibility. .

I also have a few ideas for some other stories that I am also eager to write. So don't worry I will not just finish up this one story and disappear, I will be back to write more for you guys.

**Chapter 18**

The next morning the alarm went off at 7:00. Bones and Booth woke up and got out of bed but they decided to let Parker sleep in for a little while. Bones decided to go shower, so while she showered Booth went down to pick up breakfast one last time from the bakery on the Boardwalk.

"Hey Bones I'm back with food." Said Booth as he entered the hotel room and handed her a bagel and coffee. "I also called Agent Andrews and there will be a car waiting for us in front of the hotel at 8:30."

"That's great. I'm starving." Said Bones as she took a bite of her bagel.

"Me too." Said Booth as he took a sip of coffee. "I got Parker a donut and juice for when he wakes up. I was just going to let him sleep as long as he could. He's had a rough couple of days."

"Yeah, but everything turned out alright in the end. Parker's safe and the Nick is in jail for the rest of his life." Said Bones.

"I know, but honestly how could a person do something like that to children, especially someone who has lost a child of their own."

"He was angry and wanted revenge, when people are that mad they don't care about anyone else." Explained Bones.

"But because his son died, he killed other kids just to lour me down to Florida so he could kidnap my son and try to kill him. The deaths of those kids are now on me."

"Booth how could you say that? You are in no way responsible for what happened like I said when people are angry they'll do anything for revenge." Said Bones as she walked up to Booth and wrapped her arms around him. "There is no one who will blame you for what happened with those boys and you can't blame yourself because you'll just have an unmanageable burden on your shoulders that will keep digging at you until you can't stand it anymore."

"Thanks Bones" Booth said as he wrapped his arms tight around her small body and kissed her hair. "I needed that"

"No problem." She said and she released herself from his embrace. "Wow, it's almost 8:15 and the car is going to be here at 8:30. So if you want to shower before we leave you better go quickly."

"Oh yeah, I'll take a quick shower if you can check the room and make sure we have everything. Don't worry about waking up Parker; we'll get him out of bed last." Booth said as he got a change of clothes out of the already packed suitcase and walked into the bathroom.

Bones spent the next ten minutes checking over the hotel room making sure they had all of their clothing which spent most of the time laying all over the hotel room floor. They didn't need to worry about their equipment which was already in the car with the FBI agents. Just as she finished searching the room Bones heard the shower turn off and a few minutes later Booth walked out dressed and ready to go.

Booth took both of the suitcases while Bones gently lifted Parker out of his bed and followed Booth out the door. Once they got to the front of the hotel the car was waiting for them just as promised.

They loaded their suitcases and got in the car. During all the commotion, Parker woke up and asked "Daddy where are we?"

"Hey good morning bud. We are in the car going to the airport. Are you hungry? I got a donut and juice for you."

"Can I have my donut?" asked Parker.

"Sure, but you got to drink your juice once we get to the airport. It's too messy to drink in the car."

The rest of the car ride was spent with conversation about what they needed and wanted to do when they got home. After about a half an hour the car stopped and pulled up to the airport. "Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan, it was a pleasure working with you during this case. It was a very difficult one and we could not have solved it without you two. If you guys are ever in the area again, let me know and we can get you special accommodations."

"Thank you. It was a pleasure working with you as well." Said Booth. "We will definitely take you up on that offer."

"Yes, thank you." Said Bones.

"No problem." Said Agent Andrews as he got back into his car. "Have a safe flight."

Bones and Booth then walked into the airport, checked in, and got through security all within about 20 minutes so they had time to spare. They made their way to their gate and found chairs to sit in as they waited to board the plane.

Booth gave Parker his juice which he promised he would drink before they left and he drank it quickly excited to get on a plane again. Before they knew it a message came over the intercom saying that Flight 879 from Orlando Florida to Washington D.C. is now boarding.

Booth, Bones, and Parker got up and got their belongings and got in line to board the plane. "Daddy, can I have the window seat?" asked Parker.

"Sure bud. Who do you want to sit next to you? Me or Bones?" asked Booth

"Bones so when the movie comes on I can explain it to her." Said Parker as he sat down in the seat by the window.

Booth laughed as he said "Ok."

"Like father, like son." Said Bones as she slid into the middle seat.

After a couple of minutes the plane took off and before they knew it the movie started. "Ooh, Finding Nemo. I love this movie." Said Parker

"Finding Nemo?" asked Bones.

"Yeah, it's only the greatest movie ever." Said Booth.

"You think an animated movie about fish is the greatest movie ever?" asked Bones as she began to watch an underwater scene play out before her eyes.

"Well one of the greatest movies ever." Said Booth giving her one of his genuine charm smiles.

Bones just smiled and watched the movie. After about 10 minutes she saw that Parker had fallen asleep once again. She looked over at Booth who was watching the movie and asked "Hey Booth where are we going to live?"

"What?" he asked.

"Well last night you asked me if I want to move in with you and Parker and I agreed. Hence my agreeing I think deciding where to live should be on top of the list." Explained Bones.

"I don't know. We can either move into my place or your place or find a whole new place." Said Booth smiling.

"Well my place just feels like mine and your place probably just feels like yours. So I think it would be better it find a whole new place that is just ours." Said Bones a little unsure of herself.

"I think that sounds like a fantastic idea." Said Booth leaning a little closer.

"Really?" asked Bones.

"Yeah, really." Said Booth moving all the way in placing a kiss on her lips. Bones responded deepening the kiss. They only pulled apart when they heard a beep over the intercom with the pilot explaining to the passengers they were going to be experiencing some turbulence.

Bones looked over at Parker and saw that he was still sleeping and she thought that sleep sounded pretty good to her so she grabbed Booth's hand and put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Before she knew it the ding of the fasten seatbelt sign woke her up. She lifted her head off Booth's shoulder and asked "What's going on?"

"Have a good sleep?" asked Booth "We are starting to land; we should be on the ground in about 15 minutes"

"Really, that went by quickly." Said Bones as she looked over at Parker and asked "Has he been sleeping the whole time?"

"Well things go by fast when you are sleeping through them." Said Booth with a smile on his face.

"Oh my gosh. Booth I'm so sorry you must have been so bored with no one to talk to." Said Bones.

"Bones I was only joking. Besides I had Finding Nemo to watch and I could always watch you as you slept." Booth said.

"Oh. Ok." Said Bones blushing and smiling back up at Booth.

"Daddy are we almost home?" asked Parker finally awake from his nap.

"Yeah. We should land in about 10 minutes now." Said Booth.

"Ok." Said Parker as he turned to look out the window.

Ten minutes later the plane came to a stop and the threesome exited the plane. They went down to collect their luggage and then took the walk to the parking garage to get the SUV.

Once they got everything and everyone in the SUV they exited the airport happy to be on their way home. Within a couple of minutes Parker was asleep again. Bones looked back at the sleeping form and said "I guess this trip really took a toll on him."

"Yeah well he was pretty much awake all day when he is used to taking naps so he deserves to be tired." Explained Booth. "Hey, you don't mind if I just take us to my place so I can get Parker into his bed?"

"Nope, that's fine we need to sort out the suitcases anyway we just kind of piled everything in there when we packed last night." Said Bones.

"Oh yeah of course." Said Booth.

The rest of the ride was in silence not because there was nothing to talk about but because they were exhausted. When they got to Booth's place Bones took Parker and opened the door while Booth got the suitcases. Bones walked inside and placed Parker on his bed and went out to meet Booth in the living room.

"Let's sort out the clothes and then I can give you a ride back to your place. Ok?" asked Booth.

"Yeah that sounds good." Said Bones.

They spent the next hour sorting the clothes from the two suitcases into two piles. Parker and Booth's as one and Bones's as the other. Once they finished neither wanted to leave the other, but were afraid to say it, so Booth to the initiative and asked Bones if she wanted to stay and watch some television.

They both sat down in the middle of the couch so close to one another they were touching. Once they got settled Booth wrapped an arm around Bones and Bones put her head on his chest. Before they knew it they were asleep and when they woke up it was already 8:00.

"I guess we were more tired then we thought." Bones said.

"Well as far as vacations go this one was pretty stressful." Said Booth with a smile.

"Yeah I guess it was." Said Bones. "Well I better go, I called Angela earlier and told her to expect me into work tomorrow morning. Can you give me a ride?"

"Sure Bones, just let me wake up Parker." Said Booth as he made his way into Parker's room.

"Wait, if you wake him up now he'll never go back to sleep." Said Bones. "If it's ok with you I could stay the night here and you could give me a ride to my house tomorrow morning."

"Sure Bones. Whatever you want." Said Booth. "Do you want anything to eat, I mean we never really had lunch."

"Sure, what do you have?" asked Bones.

"Well, there isn't really much in the fridge, but I do have a box of spaghetti and a jar of sauce in the cupboard we could have." Said Booth rifling though the kitchen.

"Sounds good."

Bones and Booth made dinner together as if they had been doing it for years. Bones heated up the sauce while Booth made the pasta and Bones poured drinks while Booth set the table. Everything was like clockwork.

They ate dinner and cleaned up quickly. They then went back into the living room and watched some more television. They went back to the same position they woke up in only an hour ago, Booth with his arm around Bones and Bones with her head on Booth's chest.

Booth was flipping through the channels when he came to a baseball game. "Hey Booth isn't that the Yankees?"

"Yeah. They are playing the Tampa Bay Devil Rays."

"I fully plan to take you up on that offer of going to a Yankees game with you and Parker."

"Good. I'll let you know when we go." Said Booth smiling pulling her closer.

After about another hour the game was over and the Yankees had won and both Bones and Booth looked as if they were going to fall asleep any moment.

"Come on Bones, let's go to bed."

"Ok." Said Bones into Booth's chest. "Do you have something I can wear?"

"Sure. Let's go." They both got up and walked into Booth's room. Booth got out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt for Bones to wear and showed her the bathroom. Once Bones got dressed she exited the bathroom and Booth took his turn.

Once he got out he saw that Bones was already lying in bed almost asleep. He crawled into bed just wearing his boxers and wrapped his arms around Bones. She turned to face him and placed a kiss on his lips. "Booth I'm going to say something and you don't have to say anything but I just want you to know."

"Ok." Said Booth in a loving voice "whatever you want to tell me just say it."

"Ok. Booth I love you. I know I always said that love didn't exist and I would never fall in love. But this trip to Florida with you changed me I realized that having someone to take care of me and help me doesn't make me any less strong it just means I have someone who cares enough about me to help and having someone who I know will always be there for me is a nice feeling. You don't have to say anything but I just wanted you to -" Bones said quickly before she was cut off with Booth's lips.

"Bones I love you too." Booth said. "Do you have any idea how long I have want to say that?"

"I had a feeling." Said Bones smiling and placing her lips on Booth's again.

"Hey Bones, I know it's a big step, but do you want to move in here with me until we find a place of our own?" asked Booth

"That sounds like a great idea. I'll start moving in tomorrow if that's ok with you."

"That sounds great and I'd love to stay up all night planning where we were going to live, but we better get to sleep because we have to go to work tomorrow."

"Yeah, your right. Goodnight Booth. I love you." Said Bones closing her eyes and snuggled closer to Booth if that was even possible.

"I love you too Bones." Said Booth who tightened his grasp around her and closed his eyes.

They both were the happiest they have ever felt in a long time and they both had the same thought on their mind 'what are we going to tell Angela tomorrow?'

**The End**


End file.
